Coaching the Lord of Scowls
by cosmotellurian
Summary: When Coach Kizashi Haruno had a mild stroke and was forced to stay bedridden, Sakura was requested to take over his job as the coach of their university's basketball team. How is team captain Sasuke dealing with that? "When will these two get over their sexual frustration and just get on with it?" "Thinking of it now, she's the only one who can do that to Sasuke."
1. Hate at First Sight

A/N: First try in making a multi-chaptered fic! This fic takes place in a college setting, because 1. I am a college student, and it seems more appropriate so I can describe everything as if fresh out of my memory, 2. Colleges is more liberated than high school. My characters would be more mature than highschoolers, thus the setting.

Another thing: thank you so much for those who read All Too Well, especially those who took their time to review my story. To Shattered Glass Doll, this chapter is dedicated to you for your very sweet comment.

Shannaro!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Hate at First Sight**

"Saaaaakiiiii! Sakuraaaaa. Wakey wakeyyy!"

Ah, the wonderful music of the early morning. So much for Good Morning Sunshine. Well, this isn't really an uncommon happening in this household considering I live with Konoha's loudest blonde along with three other friends of mine. Our parents' figured that it's better we learn to be independent as early as possible, so they bought us a house of our own while they run their businesses.

It's not very extravagant, just a two-storey structure with modern details and basic essentials. It's enough for five people to live in, but not too small to hold Ino's parties.

And oh, Ino's this loud blonde who's jumping me right now.

Ino Yamanaka is Konoha University's queen bee. Porcelain skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair, she'd make the perfect human Barbie. We've been best friends since she got over her 'Mean Girl' stage, which was around middle school. She's the complete opposite of another friend of ours, Hinata Hyuga. Her dark hair contrasts her unique white-ish eye color. She's the heiress of the famous Hyuga family, but despite her grand status, she's very down to earth and a little too shy for her own good.

Next in line is Tenten Umino. She's not hard to remember considering that she's athletic and a bit muscular (lean type), and oh, you won't miss her famous Chinese buns that she'd always sport. She was adopted by one of our professors, Iruka Umino. He never kept this a secret and would always tell her that he's glad he was able to give her a family because his parents were killed while researching a wild beast. He didn't want her to grow up parent-less the way that he did – which is actually very sweet of him. But do not be fooled, even though his life is very dramatic, he's a very funny guy. And Tenten got her carefree-but-not-careless attitude from the man.

Lastly, we have Temari Sabaku. Like Ino, she has blond hair, but dark eyes. She's kinda the badass in the group – next to me, anyway *evil laugh* She used to live in Suna, but moved here in high school together with her two brothers. We clicked since then because of our badass-ness.

Describing them now, I honestly don't know how we all made sense as friends. I'm not complaining though. Love them to bits!

"Sakura Haruno, wake up! Your parents are here!"

Well that jolted me upright.

"What?!" I sat up, throwing the covers away from my face. "I swear, Ino, if you are kidding the shit out of me, I will shave all your ha –"

"Good morning to you, too, Forehead. And I'm not kidding. They're downstairs with a little bad news for you. Now, come come." She said while getting up from my bed. Now I can see that she's really serious. Is that concern in her eyes?

Standing up, I walked to the bathroom and washed the sleep out of my eyes. I met with Ino outside the door of my room, and we went straight to the stairs. What are my parents doing here anyway? They rarely visited us here considering they have a really busy schedule. My mom and my friends' mom are associates in their business. My dad helps, but is mostly concentrated on his coaching job. One of his teams is our very own Konoha 11.

When I reached the middle of the staircase, I got the answer to my question. Down below, I saw my dad sitting on a wheel chair with a pained look on his face, and my mom adjusting something in his arm. The rest of my friends were already awake, too. I quickly rushed to them, almost slipping in the process and instantly looked over to what my mom was doing.

"What happened? Oh, my God. Dad, are you okay? You look terrible!" I was frantic. This is the worst I've ever seen my father. He's a healthy man, rarely getting sick, much less crippled. I got even more hysterical when he kept motioning and groaning. Mom spoke for him. "He had a mild stroke." She was on the verge of tears. "The ailment runs in the Haruno family, dear. And your father, well, he couldn't fight it no matter how healthy he tried to be."

"Dad," I began to whisper, tears forming in my eyes. "Will you be okay? Please, tell me you'd get better."

"We're going for another check up today for that. Let's be hopeful, yeah?" Mom flashed me a pained smile. "We dropped by here because your father has something to ask of you, Sakura." She looked expectantly at me. Of course I'd do it. Whatever dad's request is, I'd do it as long as he returns in good shape.

"Sure dad. Anything."

"He wants you to coach Konoha 11."

I laughed at that. My mom tends to be silly in serious situations to lighten up the mood. "Okay mom, I know you like to joke around to lighten heavy situations, but seriously."

But they were serious. Even my dad whose facial expressions were paralyzed was emanating seriousness.

"Oh, my Lord. You're serious?!"

* * *

"Come on, Sakura. Cheer up. You're dad will get better in no time." Tenten was patting my back while I was moping in Ino's car.

"Yeah, Sak. Uncle's health is as good as a whole basketball team." Ino added.

"That's not what I'm worried about guys. I mean, yes, of course I'm worried about him, but" I raised my head, "Do you really think I can handle a bunch of testosterone with legs who play ball? I mean, sure I'd take them down if they ever dared try to lay a finger on me, but imagine I'd give them orders. And you know how I am when people don't follow what I want them to do. This is impossible!"

"Actually, that's exactly what the team needs. I doubt your dad's any softer when dealing with them." Tenten counters.

"Yeah, and you might find someone who's invincible to your inhuman wrath." Ino wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at that.

"Ino!" both Tenten and I said at the same time.

"Oh, boo you. You're no fun. What is it with guys that you don't want one?"

Ino kept on lecturing us on guys and the effects of pent up sexual frustrations until we reached the university. We got out, and proceeded to meet the rest of the girls who took Temari's car.

"I thought there'd be no end to it!" Tented exaggeratedly shook her hands which were into fists referring to Ino's restless talking, but stopped herself when she saw my face.

"Aww, Sakura. This is nothing you haven't done before. On second thought, it is something you've never done before. But come on, I know you're gon' be a great coach. You know everything there is to know about basketball. You can strategize even when only watching from the TV. It can't be that hard." It wasn't much cheering, but she's right. I am kind of a basketball pro since my dad's a coach and a great player in his time. I've even been to some of his big teams' games. I just never thought that one day, I'd be taking over.

"S-she's right, Sakura. You're tough and I-I'm pretty sure they'd respect you because their coach is your dad." Surprisingly, Hinata joined in. She's always so nice!

"Lunch together, okay, guys?" Ino said when we reached the hall to our rooms. We all agreed and proceeded to our respective classes.

* * *

Just like that, the day passed quickly. It was almost time for Konoha 11's basketball practice and my nerves are killing me.

You can do this, Sakura. Those guys have nothing on you. You can definitely beat the crap out of them if they ever have the balls to get you mad.

After meeting up with the girls who wished me luck, and promised to pick me up later, I walked to the pavilion where the gym was located. Once inside, I followed the sound of rubber hitting hardwood, figuring it must be the dribbling of a ball. It lead me to the center of the pavilion which is closed by another set of double doors. Breathing in deeply, I pushed those doors open.

And there, eleven Konoha hunks – er, players were doing their drills, but immediately stopped when they saw me come in. They ceased moving and were now intensely staring at me as if contemplating whether I was a friend or enemy, and I was sure that I looked exactly like a deer caught on headlights. I gathered my nerves and took a deep breath.

"What? You're just gonna stand there all day like idiots? Move, you girlies!"

Normally, I should have started with a more formal opening like 'Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, and since my father can't attend to you at the moment, I'd be taking his place. Please don't ravish me considering you're all filled with testosterone and I'm a girl.' But that would be like a form of submission, and to hell with them if they think I'd be that easy.

Luckily, they were smart enough not to defy my first order, except for one chicken-haired bastard who just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Stop the drill. Go take a water break." Said bastard ordered to the team. "You there," he motioned for me to come over causing me to narrow my eyes back at him, but I complied anyway. I walked over to him, all the while not breaking our heated eye contact.

"This is a closed-door practice. You're not welcome here." He said in an icy tone when I was two feet away. What crawled up and died in this guy's ass? Geez.

"I'm Coach Haruno's daughter –"

"I know who you're father is, but that does not give you permission to be here." He cut me off before I can explain my presence. Rude prick!

"Excuse me, Mr. Smartass, but would you _kindly _let me finish my sentence? Yes? Okay. You must have been informed about my father's condition, and why he can't be here to coach you."

"Hn." He grunted in a bored tone. "So, you're business is?" Impatient mongrel.

"I am to replace him for the meantime." I answered with a hint of superiority.

He narrowed his eyes even more, and scowled. "No."

"Okay, then! Let's start of – hey! Why the hell not?!" I was fuming! The nerve of this guy! I will not let this, this pineapple head boss me around. Starting today, I'm the coach here!

I was ready to scream at his face when his answer came in a matter-of-fact tone.

"First, you probably don't have the skills to coach." Insert a smirk there. "Second, I will not have a _girl _on my team."

And all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N: I really had no idea on how I'd end this chapter in a way that'd catch all your attention, but I did my best! I'm open for constructive criticisms, and please tell me what you think.

Next update would be within a week or less.


	2. Compromise

A/N: Yo! Hellooo. Okay, I'll never get tired of thanking my reviewers' kind words, and also for those who followed CLS. I hope I can meet your expectations, guys! I'm also open to requests if I find them suitable.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

* * *

**Compromise... Or not?**

"And you punched him, why, Ms. Haruno?"

"He was being an irrational sexist!"

"And you're being an annoying woman."

"Really? 'Annoying woman'? That's the best you can do? I expected more from you, _Captain._"

Sasuke Uchiha growled – literally growled – at my statement. This is our first meeting since my dad asked me to coach their team, and this guy's already on my last nerve. He won't let me be on the team because I'm a _girl. _How eighteenth century was that?! So I punched him. Hell yeah, I punched the bastard! Resulting to the scene we're in now. One of the team's coaching staffs walked in to meet with a bloody-faced Sasuke pulling a very satisfied me by the wrist. We immediately earned a 'what the hell' from the guy followed by an 'explain yourselves'. Tch.

"Shut up, you two." Kakashi Hatake – the staff who was a silver-haired guy with a mask covering everything in his face but his right eye – said while scratching the back of his head. He looks bored as if he has something better to do.

"Sasuke, as the team captain, you were the first to be informed about Coach's condition. This little missy over here," he lifted a hand to pat me on my head, and winced when I swatted it away with a glare, "is his daughter, and she was requested by your very own Coach to be his replacement. Now, I understand that you are a proud nitwit and you most certainly will not take orders from a _lady_, but I'm afraid that you can't do anything about this matter."

"We don't need her. We're perfectly good on our own." This little boy just won't give up, huh.

"You might be surprised on how quickly you'll take that back once she's with you in the court." Well, that was some comment. I like this Silver man.

When Sasuke turned away with a scowl on his face signalling that he's given up, Kakashi's eye crinkled in what probably is a smile under his mask. Oh, sweet victory.

"You may return to you practice, and oh, you might want to wash the blood from your face, Uchiha."

"Hn." Said blood-faced grunted, but complied anyway.

"As for you, Ms. Haruno," he turned to me when Sasuke was out of earshot. I've never actually seen you inside the court, but you're father speaks highly of your skills. Don't make me eat my words, Sakura." And with that, he walked away from the gym, pulling out an orange book in the process.

Dad's been blabbering too much. I'm not even sure I can pull this off. I just hope the rest of the team didn't get their captain's arrogance disease.

When I turned around, there was this tan blonde in my face that almost sent my soul out of my body.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I figured to grace you with my awesomeness! Believe it!" Sweat-dropping at that, I took the hand that he offered. "Sakura Haruno." I said smiling at him.

"Wow, nice name! It matches your hair! You're hair _is _real right? I mean, it's pink. So weird. But it suits you, Saku-chan!" I was about to bonk this male version of a banshee when I noticed the endearment.

"S-Saku-chan?"

"Yeah! I can call you Saku-chan, can't I?" he was pouting, and I am fighting to keep my hands from those cheeks!

Ah, whatever, I'm squeezing them anyway. So adorable!

"Awwww, you're so cute Narutooo!" I said, pinching his cheeks until all his blood were in one place.

"Ah- he he. Y-yeah, uh, Saku-chan, p-please not so much. P-painful!" tears were already forming in his eyes, so I let go. I think I have my favorite.

"Naruto, introduce us to the babe." A boy with brown hair – and are those 2-inch canines? – approached us.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Single." He winked his eye at that.

Ah, this was what I was afraid of.

"Okay, enough with these shenanigans. All of you take your wimpy little bottoms and sit down."

They all stared at me like I've transformed into their worst nightmare –which I will be if they don't follow my orders now. A vein popped in my head. "Move!" They all snapped out of it and proceeded to sit on the floor. I walked closer to where they were all gathered up.

"Alright, ladies. My name is Sakura Haruno. I will be your coach until further notice. Yes, I am a girl, and no, you shouldn't point that out if you want your limbs to be fully functional. Yes, my hair's pink, and no, I did not dye it. Put your hand down, Naruto." Said boy dejectedly put his raised hands down. I looked at them again one by one, straight in the eyes.

"First of all, let me get something straight," I said, crossing my hands over my chest as I uttered my next words,"You will _not_ underestimate me. And maybe, just maybe, I'll go easy on you."

"Tch."

We all turned around to where the voice came from, and lo and behold, the team captain finally graced us with his non-bleeding presence.

"Don't you 'tch' me, you maggot! You know what I did to your nose, and I am not scared to break it off completely."

"Don't get too cocky, Pinky. I didn't hit you back because you're a girl."

Here we are again on the girl issue! Stupid y-chromosome. But before I can retort, a guy with a pineapple ponytail – wow, pineapple again, this must be some kind of fashion statement – cut me off with a clearing of his throat.

"Excuse me, you two. I know you both want to spend the day basking in each other's insults, but can the rest of the team return to the drills now? Troublesome... Oh, I don't mean you, Saku-chan, just Sasuke. Yeah. Hehe." He quickly made up for the 'troublesome' comment when he saw my eyes narrowing. And he called me 'Saku-chan' too!

Sasuke snorted from beside me, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Saku-chan?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that, dog? Proceed with the drills, team!"

"Bossy, aren't we?" I'm suddenly taken aback with our proximity. How did he get in front of me so fast? I felt heat creeping up to my face, so I resorted to shouting again.

"MOVE, UCHIHA!"

"Tch. Annoying." And with that, he approached his team and started giving them orders while running along with them.

Looking at them now, I'll say this isn't as bad as how I expected it to be. I could get used to this. Basketball is something that I enjoy, and these guys aren't so bad – except for one, though. But I wouldn't let that mutt spoil all my fun. I'll lead this team to victory! Yes! I can almost hear the crowd cheering for Konoha 11's championship. Konoha 11! Wooooooh!

Stuck in my own daydream, I didn't realize that someone barged in through the door until Kiba wolf-whistled and Uchiha snapped at me.

"What the hell is this?" PMS in every word.

"Ino!" I screamed and approached the girls, ignoring the fuming Uchiha. "What are you doing here?"

"Sight-seeing, duh!" she said while eyeing the players, specifically canine-face who was eyeing her the same way. Goodness gracious, the hormones in this room.

"Ino, you can't be here, this is –"

"A closed door practice. Now, leave." Ah, Sassy boy and his rude tendencies.

"Hello to you, too, Mr. Hotpants. This is our friend. So I'm granting myself, and the rest of us, the privilege to watch y'all work your hot asses out." I am so in trouble for this.

And as if on cue, the Uchiha turned his glare on me. "You. Me. Outside."

"Ooh, sexy time!"

"Shut up, pig."

I followed Sasuke outside the gym, and we stopped somewhere near the locker rooms. He turned to face me with his arms crossed over his – dare I say it? – built chest like a father catching his chils doing mischief.

"I repeat, Haruno. What the _hell_?"

"Look, I didn't know she'd come barging in. I am very serious with the coaching job. Don't look at me like I invited them." I said defensively.

Don't get me wrong, I'd be dead before I'd say that Sasuke Uchiha scares me. But right now, he's so angry that his eyes almost have a red tinge where pure blackness once was. Besides, this time, I'm really at fault. And unlike this proud nitwit – as how Kakashi had put it – I'm not going to excuse my faults.

"You must know Ino, right? You've even probably dreamt of her or whatever, considering every testosterone filled male has," he cringed so I took it back, "or not, but she's a queen bee. And she won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"So you want me to tolerate this minion of yours?" leave it to Sasuke to use words like 'minion.'

"Oh, quit being a girl. They're no harm."

"I'm already tolerating you, and you want to add them to the equation? You're already a handful, Pinky."

"What is it with girls that you're so disturbed by us, huh? Ohmygosh, you're gay! Oh, this is rich! Wait 'til Naruto finds out. Oh, wait. Oh no. No. You two are dating! It just got better."

"Shut up before I make you."

"Whatever, Sas-gay." I noticed him glare harder at me so I got to the point. "I know. Just think of this as how you'd make up for how you treated me a while ago."

"What makes you think I want to make up for that?"

"Jerk. Come on, I promise to make them behave."

"Hn." He inched closer.

"Really, now? You can't even make yourself behave, _Saku-chan._"

What the heck! What is he doing?! And stop dancing Inner Sakura! This is the second time he made me blush and I am _not_ dealing with this anymore.

"Get away from me, bastard!" I pushed him away with a glare plastered on my face.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" I'd do absolutely anything to wipe that smirk off his face. But doing something rash wouldn't make him agree, so I sucked all my anger in.

"Ugh, Uchiha! I swear you are the most frustrating human being on this planet. Now, do you want to compromise or not, dammit!" the red angry tinge in his eyes were instantly replaced with a glint of amusement. I was an entertainment to him! He even had the balls to smirk. Sick bastard.

"You didn't answer my question. But, I guess I'd let that slip." His cool tone was back. "About the compromise thing though, I'll think of something you could do in exchange for this request of yours."

"I will not submit into slavery, Uchiha." I hissed.

He did his infamous smirk once more. That smirk is seriously aggravating! "Relax. I'll come up with something better than that. We're not in the eighteenth century, body builder." No shit, Sherlock – wait, what? Body-builder?! Oh, no he did not!

"What? Oh come on. Look at you. Surely, that's achieved by a body-builder. I don't know why I called you a girl when you're obviously built like a man."

"Utter one more word, Uchiha and I swear I'll –"

"You're threats won't mean anything unless you want your friends kicked out, Haruno."

I huffed. "Fine."

"Hn." And without glancing back, he walked back to the gym. "Wait, that's it?" I heard another 'Hn' before he disappeared inside. Well, son of a gun, the guy has a nice hair on his back.

* * *

"Seriously, Sakura. What were you complaining about? They're all sweethearts!"

After practice, we went straight home and are now gathered in my room with all a girl could ask for: food and each other's awesomeness.

"You're only saying that because you had Kiba by his tongue." I countered.

"He's a good kisser, you can't blame me. Plus, he's good in his game." Ino sighed dreamily. Well, at least one of us is having fun.

"S-she's right, Sakura. They're not all that bad. N-Naruto-kun is really nice." Hinata?! Not you too!

"I trusted you, Hinata." I spoke feigning hurt.

"Don't overreact, Sakura. They're right. They seem quite... _decent_ for a bunch of varsity players." Temari said through mouthful of chips.

"Can I have someone on my side here? You're my friends!"

"I'm on your side, babe. I approached one of them and the rude mofo shook me off." Tenten muttered quite annoyed.

"Finally! I love you so much, Tennie!" I was hugging her. She understands!

"You're probably talking about Neji Hyuga, Tenten. Kiba told me that he and Sasuke are a bit the same in terms of their anti-socialness. Except, Neji's lighter on that matter."

"Wait a minute, hold up. Nej _Hyuga_? Hinata?" I looked over my shoulder to the girl sitting behind me on the mattress. I knew I saw a flash of white in one of those guy's eyes.

"W-we're cousins. I'm sorry I never informed you, Sakura. I thought it'd never be useful information." Hinata apologized.

"That stoic prick is you _cousin_? Geez, that is some difference in the genes." Tenten snapped.

"Oh, someone caught Tennie's eyes!" Ino sang.

"As freaking if, Ino." Now that was a laugh.

"Hahaha. Alright, alright. Guys, they're my players. I understand that they're hot and you can't keep your hands from them – don't glare at me, Tenten – but I need y'all to behave during practice so Lord Scowlfard won't kick you out, ayt?"

"You know what I think, Sakura? I think that Lord Scowlfard you speak of, otherwise known as the King 7 of Konoha 11, caught _your _eye." Insert a wink there.

This girl has lost her mind. Does she know what's coming out of her lip-glossed mouth? Over my dead not-body-builder-body.

"Puh-lease. I bet he's gay." Didn't they see pure hatred in my eyes when I was talking to him?

"I bet he's not." Tenten joined in with a smirk. Traitor.

"Ooooh, we've got a bet going on." Temari sang.

"I hate you guys."

"We love you, too, _Saku-chan_!"

* * *

A/N: Ta-da! It's a holiday tomorrow , so I'm taking advantage of the fact that I won't be very busy. I think the next update would still come early. R&R! :)


	3. Punished

A/N: Who's the productive writer? Me! He he. Ta-da! I worked on this all day. I kind of have a lot in mind since this is just the beginning and I was hopelessly bored all day. I'll try to make the next update as soon as possible, and if ever I find time, I'd post it tomorrow. Ajuju. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Punished**

Mmhm, warm blanky. Fluffy blanky. Goooood bla –

"FOREHEAD!"

Dear Kami what have I done to deserve this? Have I not been a good girl? Okay, maybe a little hostile, and rough on the edges, but I don't mean any harm to the human race. Okay, except when they're _really _annoying, but that's beside the point! I am a good person at heart and I don't deserve to have my human rights violated by this blonde distress signal or rather cause of distress itself.

"Sakura, get up! I've got important information here!" said distress signal persisted on as she invaded my personal space.

"Amfghh, how important is it that it can't wait 'til the morning, you inconsiderate wack-o." I was squirming under my covers while she kept on jumping and giggling. Sometimes, I wonder how I have feminist tendencies, and hate the female population at the same time.

I'm guessing it's between two to three in the morning, since the whole world was dark and quiet excluding this loud mouth I have for a best friend.

"I've got information!" Ino squealed, ignoring my obvious show of exasperation.

"Whamfuh humfuh."

"I did not understand a word you just said, Forehead. But anyway, it's a tidbit of infos about our King 7. You know, for the bet."

I flipped the covers away, and sat glaring at Ino, "Are you high or have you forgotten that I never agreed to that bet?" I hissed.

"Whatevs. You're such a party pooper, Mrs. Scowlfard." Ino remarked, backfiring me the insult I used on the Uchiha. "If you won't join in, then we'll have the bet on our own." She added, squealing.

"You're practically gambling my life away. And I thought you were my friend." I said while slouching back into my pillow.

"And _I _thought I was the drama queen of the group." She rolled her eyes at me. I really want to strangle my best friend sometimes. "You don't understand, Sakura. I'm doing this because I _am _your friend. You'll thank me for this, I promise." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Fine. Get it over with." I agreed because like I said about Ino, she's way too persistent for her own good.

She squealed once more before moving next to me with her blaring laptop. The faint glow of the device made my eyes hurt a bit, so I couldn't comprehend at first what was written there.

"Okay, so what's this again?" I asked sleepily.

"Weren't you listening? I did some research about Sasuke Uchiha. I was so excited for your love story to unfold that I couldn't sleep!" She had hearts on her eyes and her hands were clasped together. If she wasn't talking about me, I would have laughed at her.

"I swear, Ino-pig, there's something wrong with your head."

"Okay, so the first few things I found were basic information." She continued, ignoring my rude remark. When my vision got a little better, I looked to where she was pointing on the screen. It was the university's website. She clicked the 'Sports' section, and under that, clicked Konoha 11. There were various links on the webpage like Players, Achievements and such. Ino clicked the 'Players' and the very first name that appeared was non other than Uchiha Sasuke's. It even has a picture on it. I bet the girls on our school have it downloaded in their phones.

**Konoha Eleven Season 54 Line-up:**

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Alas: **King 7

**Jersey Number: **7

**Position: **Shooting Guard (Team Captain as well)

**Height: **6'4" (1.93 m)

**Weight: **185 lbs

**Birthdate: **July 23 (Age: 19)

And the list goes on with a couple of his achievements. Although I'd never say it aloud, this guy's got game.

After reading through it we found out that it really was just basic information since professionally, the school can't include personal stuff in there without risking the students' privacy. But the thing is, I already have a copy of this - aside from the achievements anyway.

"I'll have you know that I already have this information, Pig. Hello, Coach Haruno, remember?" I said pointing to myself. s

"Yeah, but you didn't know his birthdate!" Oh yeah, that too. "It's important for a girlfriend to remember her boyfriend's birthday and vice versa. It's a law of the universe."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like him?" I've been hissing quite a lot lately.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that. So anyway, I interviewed Kiba a bit, too." She brushed me off again while she minimized K11's site, and opened Notepad. She should be thankful I haven't hit her with my lamp yet.

"He said that Sasuke hasn't always been that way. And by _that way, _I mean his elusiveness with girls." She started explaining while scanning her notes.

"So you're saying he hasn't always been gay?" I asked, faking innocence.

"Actually, contrary to your belief, he's not gay. Never been, and I hope never will be. This universe is running out of decent straight men. Kiba even told me that Sasuke had his playboy stage. Like two girls an hour or something." I snorted and Ino gave me a pointed glare.

"Take this seriously, Fathead." She's really stressing over this a little too much. "Okay, as I was saying, he used to be a playboy. I don't need to explain that any further. But at one point there, he entered a serious relationship. Kiba totally forgot who the lucky chick was, but he remembered that they were _very _serious."

"That's probably because they were gay or something."

"They were not, and will you stop that! That doesn't even make sense, Sakura." I huffed in submission as she continued to ramble on.

"So okay, she was the first girl that Sasuke ever took seriously, but then the bitch decided to cheat on him. Can you believe that?! I mean, seriously. When Kami-sama showered the world with perfection, Sasuke Uchiha was practically bathing in it in his bathtub playing with rubber duckies. And that, that tramp decided that he was not enough for her! i can't believe it! But more importantly, I cannot believe you are sleeping on me when I'm in distress, wake up!" I didn't even realize that I was falling asleep until Ino took one of my pillows and started whacking me with it.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said, shielding my face from the violent blonde. "You lost me at 'seriously'. And I doubt that I care about what you just said. But honestly, Ino-pig, what's your deal? His relationship status is none of my business." I said in between yawns. "Besides, I don't even know where you're going with this."

"You are _so _stubborn, Saki-baby. And very, very stupid right now. Don't you want a guy to change for you? Don't you think it's very romantic how he leaves his past antisocial self just so he'd make you happy, and have you leave your everyday-pmsing self in return?"

"You're delusional, woman."

"Anyway, the thing is, after being cheated on, Sasuke was never his self again. He didn't return to his playboy habits, instead became an overly sexually frustrated hunk who needs an outlet of said frustration, but is too mad at the entire female race because he's afraid he'd get cheated on again. I don't blame him, really. If I was in his place, I'd definitely be scared to be in another serious relationship, and I'd probably _despise _men, but –"

"Oi, I get it. Now shut up. You're triggering my migraine." When Ino was in her rambling, there was no end to it until you smack this chica right in the middle of her eyes. So I did just that.

"One, I doubt you got it completely. Two, you do not have a migraine, princess. Now, I'm going to return to my beauty sleep while you figure out what you'll do with the information I gave you. Come on, Sakura. For fun? You might enjoy it, too even when we don't get the result we want." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Whatever. Just get out of my room." I was growing restless, and the stress I'd be encountering tomorrow requires that I get enough sleep.

"Not before you agree." She pouted with her arms across her chest.

"Ack, alright! Just go away."

"Yay! Loveya, Forehead. Night night." She jumped and merrily skipped out of my room.

They are _not _making this easy for me. Huff.

* * *

After our usual morning routines, the girls and I went with our day in school. We rarely have the same class, and that's fine with me. It's not like we don't see each other Every. Single. Day. So naturally, I'd be alone during my walks to my classes. Sometimes, a girl who'd ask for Physics tutoring would walk with me while I explain momentum and impulse to her, and other times a random guy would ask me in all his nervous state. But being the model student I am, I'd turn them down saying I don't have time to date because I study all the time. They'd believe me though. I'm not the type to flunk out my classes, and I have an excellent GPA thank you very much. Well, it's not all true - the studying all the time I mean. And yes maybe I'm just trying to turn them down nicely because I'm really just not interested. Yeah okay, Ino's romantic ideals are rubbing off on me. I want that can't-eat, can't-sleep, reach-for-the-stars, over- the-fence, World Series kind of stuff. **[1]** A girl's got to have her standards, right? And that's how I ended up boyfriend-less since birth. I'll probably end up alone in that house of ours with my cats while the rest of my girls get married and carry on with their lives.

Lost in though and reading about Biology, I didn't notice that I was about to bump into a certain someone until I heard a thump that I later figured out came from my head hitting a hard-chiseled chest.

"Umf – " and that's how my butt kissed the cold hard tiled floor. I got up and resorted to apologizing since I'm the one who wasn't looking. See? I told you I'm a good person.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking, and – Uchiha?" Of all the people I could run into.

"You're such a klutz, Haruno." He grunted, clutching his left foot. I stepped on his foot, too? Oh, such win. I don't know if it's appropriate to laugh, but his pained face is definitely a sight to see.

I was about to mutter a slightly sincere apology again when I heard it. Running? Screaming? No. Running _and _screaming. Was there a fire drill? Why didn't I hear the bells?

"Shit. Hide me." The Uchiha cursed and opted to cover his frame with mine. As if that'll make a difference. I was about to remind him that his 6'4" height was kinda towering my 5'7" (I play ball, too remember?) stance when a pack of wild hyenas – ahem, girls came running towards the hall we're in. My eye twitched as they shrieked and scratched on each other. I snapped out of it when I realized the situation I'm in, panic sinking in my system.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, Uchiha. You are not bringing me into this. Go awa – let go of my shirt! Sasuke!"

And that was the biggest mistake of my entire existence.

At the mention of his name, the hungry eyes of the hyenas shifted to where we were standing. They saw our close proximity and immediately narrowed their vicious eyes at me. Stupid Uchiha getting me into his trouble!

"There you are, Sasuke-kun. We've been looking all over for you." A redhead with glassed hissed in a tone that she probably thought was seductive. It was not, I tell you. She was breathing hard, and from where I was standing, I can almost see the drool on her face. Not cool, man.

"Who's that girl, Sasuke-kun?" Another asked with a squeaky voice that's sparked with shallow hurt. Her hair was purple and uneven like it was pulled by a tractor. And by tractor, I mean one of the rabid fangirls.

They were inching closer, as if savoring the moment until they lay their chipped-nailed fingers on their precious Sasuke-kun. This is like an episode of The Walking Dead, and I would have loved to watch this if I wasn't the zombies' target.

In my surprise however, said Sasuke-kun stepped aside, and stood proud in front of me. He looked really freaked out, so much that I think I saw a faint tremble in his figure. Who knew that KUniv's King 7's fear were _girls_? Oh, wait. I do, Ino just told me that this morning.

Uchiha took a deep breath, I think he's going to explode. 3... 2... 1...

"She's my girlfriend."

There! They did it. He finally explo – "What?!" The whole female population in the hallway – yes, including me, I _am _a female – exclaimed. What in the name of kamikaze did this man just say?!

"You heard me," he said with a smirk, all exasperation from a while ago gone, as he pulled me from behind him and put his arm around me. "She's my girl. And we're in a _very _serious relationship."

And that declaration confirms Kami's hatred for me.

* * *

1. That quote is from It Takes Two, and I am disclaiming that, too.

xx


	4. Spark

**Disclaimer: **Naruto will never belong to me no matter how much I cry.

* * *

**Spark**

To start things of, I'd walk a hundred and fifty miles, ON MY KNEES, while scattering flowers to the paths I'd take. After that I'd climb Mt. Fuji, offer a lamb or some lion or something while praying for the poor unfortunate souls that cannot move on to the afterlife.

Would that be enough to put me out of this misery? IT BETTER BE ENOUGH DAMMIT.

Breathe, Sakura. You're waaay better than this. You're a professional in handling stress. No one's ever broken your resolve before. So, why let this disfigured excuse of a man destroy that very strong resolve? Why?!

"You can't ignore me forever, Haruno. I'm too damn hot."

LA-LA-LA-LA I AM NOT HEARING ANYTHING.

I continued to make my way towards the pavilion without ever glancing back at the swaggering bastard behind me. Can't he see that I'm only pretending he's not there so I won't knee him in the place where the sun doesn't shine?

"Fine. Have it your way, princess." I can almost feel him pouting. "You're not a very good girlfriend, you know."

I snapped at that. I whipped my head so fast that I almost hit his face with my shoulder-length hair. He stepped back a little, and looked down at me (He's freakishly tall, okay? All of them are!) with those ever so annoying amused onyx eyes.

"You know very well that I am _not _your girlfriend, nor am I in _any_ relationship with you," I pointed at his black clothed chest, "Uchiha Sasuke." I spit the word out, venom dripping from my voice.

He wasn't even fazed! How frustrating! How is it even possible to only have amused, angry, and cocky as your emotions?!

He crossed his arms defiantly. "What makes you think I want _you _as my girlfriend?" He said, sizing me up. "But let me say, Coach. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You have the nerve to treat me like a material! What? You think you'll get rid of your fangirls using me? Like I'm some kind of mosquito repellent? You know what, you _wouldn't. _They'd still follow you around like lost puppies – lost rabid hyena puppies! In fact, you just made them want you more with your taken status. Those girls are suckers for drama and would kill to be your mistress had you been married."

"Did you know that you love using figures of speech in your sentences?" He pointed out coolly, but having me blush at his observation. "But, speaking about the matter at hand," he inched closer. "You wouldn't let any hyena take _your_ man ne, _Sa-ku-ra_?"

He was inches from my face, and his eyes were on my lips. I can almost smell the soap he used mixing with his masculine scent. To say that I was enthralled would be a severe damage to my pride so I'm keeping that a secret.

He was still inching closer. I didn't know when it happened, but I was already backed up on the wall with his left hand beside my head. You know what I was doing? No, I did not drop to the floor with my knees turning jell-o (although I almost did). But lo and behold, I was glaring my hardest at him. And he was staring back with amusement. It was a contest, and I will not let this Uchiha get the best of me. I will not stoop down to the level of his fangirls. Never! Mouhahah –

...

...

...

I train of Anti-Uchiha thought stopped when my brain registered what just happened.

...

...

...

He kissed my cheek.

He.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Kissed.

My.

Cheek.

What the hell?

After recovering from my shocked state, I looked over to Uchiha Sasuke – who stepped back, thank goodness –slightly chuckling. No, I won't let this affect me. He can't know that this'd be the reason that I won't be able to sleep for the next two weeks. That was my first kiss! Okay, it was in the cheek, but still!

I tried to regain my composure.

"What the hell, Uchiha?" I said exasperatedly. So much for regaining composure. "You are _not _my man! Cut it out or I'll make you do 500 laps." I shouted at him while put out the fire in my cheeks.

He stopped chuckling and looked at me. I almost looked away at the intensity of his stare. Almost. "Been there, done that." He answered with a hint of boredom. Stupid egoistic moron!

I glared once more. "I swear, Uchiha, I'll train you _so_ hard that even lying down would be torture to that wimpy body of yours." Of course, he's not wimpy. But this is not the right time to be pointing that out.

"We'll see what you can do, yeah?" Smirk smirk

"I _hate_ you." And with that, I stormed past him and into the gym. Who does he think he is? Just because he's good-looking, well-built, a good player (oh, you get the point!) doesn't mean he can get any girl he wants. I doubt he even wants me anyway. He's just using his stupid mind games to make a fool out of me. He seems to be forgetting that I'm his coach. Just you wait, Uchiha. I will be the death of you.

* * *

Stepping inside the double doors, my temper quickly diffused when I was immediately caught off guard with a blur of orange coming my way. Said orange blur came running so fast I didn't notice I was already tackled with a bear hug.

"Saku-chan! Oh, Saku-chan! I missed you! Ohh you're so much better than Coach Kizashi. Well, no offense to him, he's awesome, but he's just so manly that I'd be dead before I'm able to hug him like this!" My pink head was being squished in Naruto's orange form. I knew he'd be my favorite! Although, I need to remind myself to tell dad that Naruto wants to jump him.

"Oi, Naruto! Share Saku-chan with us. She's our coach, too you know." Suigetsu, one of the team's small forward shouted while pouting from the bleachers. My babies missed me!

The thing about Konoha 11 is that, they are not an ordinary team. And I'm not just speaking figuratively. Unlike the usual number of players in a basketball team of twelve, Konoha 11 consists of, well, eleven players only. They said that it started way back then when the predecessors of the team were only beginning. That during try-outs, they'd always have a hard time filling in the twelve slots, claiming they were only a few who really had it in them to be a great player. Personally, I don't really get it, and it's probably just some rumor. But the point is, they kept the eleven players up to present times. The University Athletic Association never had a problem with that because KUniv usually produced endowed players. And given that reputation, I never doubted the team's skill as well, especially since dad says –_swears_ – they're the bomb on court. What I _am_ doubtful about is their psychological stability.

Before I can pinch his cheeks again, Naruto caught my wrist and dragged me to where the rest of the team was. They were situated on the bleachers going about their businesses. And by business, I mean their constant bantering and yelling of insults to each other. I'm guessing they just finished eating because there was a cluster of disposable plates and water bottles in the area.

"Hi, Saku-chan!" Kyou and Takumi Nakamura, the twins of the team, greeted me simultaneously, giving me a hug as well.

It seems like everyone's having a good day today. I smiled, forgetting my outbursts a while ago, and ignoring the fact that the Uchiha joined his team on the bleachers. They offered me some dango which I took gratefully, and gave me a briefing on their games last season, along with some jokes on the teams they defeated.

"They weren't even that good. The Ryu guy can't even shoot a free throw even if his life depended on it!" Suigetsu joked causing Naruto, Kiba and the Nakamura twins to burst out laughing while the more serious guys like Neji and Shikamaru simply smirked.

"Yeah, and remember that time with the Oto player who passed the ball to Sasuke-teme when his teammate accidentally hit his head? He was like 'Er mey gawd, I'm so dizzy how do you play this again?' BAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was practically rolling on the floor all red and teary-eyed from laughing.

And me, well I'm enjoying myself with their company. It's a breath of fresh air to be hanging around guys after being with the girls most of my time. It's not that I don't enjoy their company. They're awesome as ever. It's just great to feel a different kind of vibe.

Speaking of girls, I wonder where they are. They told me they'd watch practice today, and I haven't seen them since we separated this morning.

As if on cue, Ino made her grand entrance through the double doors with Hinata, Tenten, and Temari following suit. Temari was carrying a grocery bag with, I'm guessing, chips. Kiba's eyes instantly brightened when he saw Ino and approached her right away. And to my – and certainly Temari's – surprise, Shikamaru got up and offered to take the bag from her grasp which she warily handed to him.

How suspicious. Although Shikamaru's nice, I learned the guy's a lazy ass, so his initiative was sort of unexpected, especially towards a girl who he thinks is 'troublesome.' Something is definitely going on. He he he he.

Before I can creep you readers any longer with my cunning laugh, Ino spoke.

"We brought chips! We know how hungry you guys are after training so we figured to bring some snacks. Aren't we the best?" She said, beaming while Kiba's hand was around her waist. Looking at them now, they kinda make a cute couple. I just hope they're taking each other seriously.

"Also," Ino continued, "Would you like to come over for a movie night?"

The guys' ears perked up at that. They started whooping and exclaiming their 'oh, yeah's with their fists punching the air. Why do I have a feeling that cleaning duties would double its trouble after this?

Cutting their celebration short, I stood up from my seat and started "Alright!" they quieted a bit after hearing my voice. Good children. "Listen up, maggots. You excited for that movie night? Then you better do your best in today's practice. That's right! No one is leaving the gym until you satisfy me with your daily stats." I heard Suigetsu groan in complaint.

"Hozuki!" I pointed at him, "200 laps. Now." He pouted, but then muttered a 'Yes, Saku-chan' and proceeded with his punishment. I must be dreaming, but I swear I saw Uchiha from the corner of my eye smirking at me. Dreaming or not, I decided to ignore it.

"The rest of you, distribute yourselves into two and head on to separate drills. Do this for twenty-five minutes."

And orders were quickly followed. As for me, I won't be sitting pretty. I need to record their performance and make modifications on their skills that need to be polished. So far, and not to my surprise, little modifications were needed.

When the allotted time was finished, I called on them again.

"Great job, guys! You can have your water break, now. And after that we're going to have a practice game for the remaining thirty-five minutes. Uchiha, Shikamaru, Jugo, and the Twins, you're on the same team. Neji, Choji, Suigetsu, Shino, and Kiba, you make up the second team."

"What about me, Saku-chan?" Naruto asked with hurt in his voice, thinking I've forgotten about him. Well, I um, kinda did... They were eleven, okay! Someone will have to be benched for the mean time.

"You sit here with me Naruto." Thinking of a way to make it up to him, I gave him a warm smile while patting the seat beside me.

His eyes brightened and he started to walk to the bleachers when,

"No."

Somehow, time in the gym stopped when the Uchiha Sasuke spoke. And he was pissed. The reason to why is beyond me. But now that I think about it, this is the first time he ever uttered a word since we got here.

I ignored him and motioned for Naruto again, "What are you waiting for, Naruto? Come, sit with me." Naruto hesitantly started for the bleachers again.

"I said no, Naruto. You will officiate the game."

"Ah, hehe. I think I'll be the referee on this one, Saku-chan."

I glared at him, "Are you defying my orders?"

"N-no, Saku-chan! It's just that," he nervously looked between me and Uchiha. The poor boy was torn between his fear of his coach and his captain. Okay, fine. This was not his fault so I let him off the hook and decided to glare at the Uchiha instead.

"What's your problem?!"

"_My _problem? You're the one who started exploding there with your hot temper." His calmness in situations like this is the bane of my existence.

"That's because you keep on challenging my authority!"

"I am not. I was completely obedient to you the whole time, princess."

"Stop calling me princess, dog!"

"Stop calling me dog, body-builder."

"I am NOT a body-builder, you pathetic excuse for a basketball player!"

"Uh-huh, try explaining that to my twenty-four trophies."

"You and your swelling ego."

"You and your machine-gun of a mouth."

* * *

INO'S POV:

The rest of the people in the gym continued to watch as Sasuke and Sakura exchanged insults. I told her this would be an effect of a pent-up sexual frustration, but she just wouldn't listen. Tsk, tsk. Oh, Forehead. And you're supposed to be the smart one in the group.

"When will these two get over their sexual frustration and just get on with it?" I voiced my thoughts to Kiba who stopped snickering when he heard my question. He was quiet for a moment, and there was a knowing look in his eyes. "Thinking of it now, she's the only one who can do that to Sasuke." He said, smiling.

"It's been a long time since Sasuke's resolve was last shaken." Neji added with a smirk.

I smiled. After all, a fire like this wouldn't have started without a spark, ne?

* * *

A/N: My long weekend is coming to a close T_T Anyway, I'm planned to make this chapter longer, but I was already satisfied with how it ended. After posting this, I'm going to start the next one so you wouldn't have to wait too long when my week starts. Oh, and just a reminder that this is a college fic, not highschool :)

One more thing, thank you to all those who reviewed because you're really encouraging me to continue on with the story. It really means a lot that you took the time to tell me what you think of my fic. I hope you're all doing well! :)


	5. Movie Moves

A/N: Hi hi! First of all, I'm sorry about the typographical errors in my fic. I proofread them for about 3 times before publishing. Yes, I notice them whenever I reread each chapter, and I can't correct them without deleting or replacing the chapter itself – which I find quite troublesome. I am not a professional, and I don't have a beta, so there isn't really anyone else who'd proofread it besides me. I'd really appreciate it if you remain understanding regarding the matter.

Okay, that was _way _too formal. Aaanyhow, can someone explain to me some of 's terms? You know, like AU, OOC and whatnot. I'm such a potato.

Alrighty then! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to LesMislover2013. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Movie Moves**

"Woah! Dude, that is _some _creepy dude."

"Dude, you said 'dude' twice."

"So? You're a dude, he's a dude. I respect both of your dude-lyness.

"Stop talking you morons!" Ino shushed, and bonked Naruto and Suigetsu on their heads.

Yes, it's a miracle that they had me agree to this little gathering of theirs. Although it took them quite some grovelling to get my precious permission.

After practice, which was about 5PM or so, everyone in the gym separated into their cars and drove to our place. Like I said before that although the house is enough for five people to live in, it was big enough for Ino's parties. Thank goodness for that considering the size of these eleven rascals. They were monstrous! Okay, that's a little over-dramatic, but Shino, who was the shortest among them (he'd send his spiders for me in my sleep if he ever knew I called him short), was a good six feet flat. My theory is that they must have some growth supplement of some sort for everything. You know, taking some three times a day, using it as water, and maybe even pouring it over their cereal instead of milk. Which is actually very disgusting, seriously why am I even thinking about this.

We were situated in the spacey living room while watching this horror movie about a girl who took a phone call and shit started happening. We turned the living room into some kind of cinema with the lights off and all. Except, we didn't have enough seats for everyone. Uchiha, being the brat that he is, took the lone chair in one of our house's hallways and placed it beside Naruto who was sitting on the arm of Hinata's armchair. The girls, except Ino, were given the luxury of having the couch. Said blonde was seated between Kiba's legs on the floor together with the rest of the guys. We formed a semi-circle around the flat screen, while different kinds of snacks were huddled between.

"I'm gonna get some more drinks. You guys want anything?" I said, uncrossing my legs from underneath me and motioning to stand up.

"Do you have some ramen, Saku-chan?" Naruto asked expectantly. In the two days that I've been their coach, I already figured out what his favorite food was.

"That would take some preparing, Naruto. How about you have it after the movie?" I replied with a slight convincing smile.

He pouted a bit before replying, "Okay."

When no one else asked for anything, I set off to the kitchen to take a couple of canned soda, some juice packs, two bottles of beer, and placed them in a plastic bag so I could carry them altogether.

Before leaving for the living room, I noticed some dishes, and decided to do them so they wouldn't pile up. It took some time, so I wasn't at all surprised when I saw a sleeping Shikamaru taking over my place on the couch which was 'coincidentally' beside Temari. I smiled at the scene. Something's definitely developing between these two. A calmness seem to surround them – almost serene in fact – which was kind of out of place in the jumble of 'overly manly' players who were noticeably holding themselves back from palpitating.

That must really be some scary movie if it could make tall and muscular guys tremble in suspension. But then again, they also tremble in _my_ presence. Geez, am I that scary? Oh, wait. That's a good thing.

Naruto caught sight of me and was about to wake Shikamaru up when I gestured that it was fine with me. I laid the drinks on top of the coffee table before trying to find a spot on the floor.

As briefly looked around, my eyes almost bulged out and hanged from their sockets. Now, what really shocked me was not the simultaneous screaming of the four women and nine men – who all claimed their tough enough for this movie – as another bloodcurdling scene was shown on the TV. It was rather Uchiha Sasuke, who stood up, walked towards me, yanked my arm and made me sit down on his previous seat. After making sure I was in place, he sat down on the floor directly in front of my current chair.

Before I could make sense of what happened, he beat me to it.

"You were blocking my view."

Oh good. He's still a jerk. I thought he was suddenly being a gentleman. He can't be good-looking, athletic, smart _and _chivalrous. That's just too much for my hormones to hand – did I say hormones? I meant hor...ses. Yeah, I think they have a little crush on the Uchiha. Who knew, right? Ahe ahe. Shut up.

"Plus, sitting on the floor would make that skimpy outfit too provocative to be legal." He muttered under his breath. But I heard. And I wish I didn't because heat is creeping up on my neck again.

I looked at my outfit which consist of a gray long sleeved shirt and faded jean shorts that reached a little above mid-thigh. Hey! My clothes are fine! And they're comfy. Stupid Uchiha making me think he cares. Tch.

Unconsciously, I was pouting at his chicken-ass head. Hmm, looking at this view, it doesn't look too stiff to be styled with hair gel. It looks natural even. And it has a blue tint to it. I wonder if that's natural, too.

"It's rude to stare, Haruno."

His statement jolted me from my trance, so I focused on the movie instead while trying – and failing – to hide my embarrassment. And in that exact moment, the ghost appeared on the screen earning another chorus of screams from everyone in the room.

I threw my hands to my face, and found myself losing my balance as I was sitting cross-legged on the chair. It rocked back and forth for about a millisecond before I landed on the Uchiha's back. At least, I thought it was his _back _because of the solidity of it.

Oh, how wrong was I.

It turns out that he twisted around when he heard me panic, just in time for me to land on his perfectly well-built chest. Both his hands were secured over my waist, and mine were at his sides. To make matters worse, and even more awkward, I was _straddling _him.

All eyes immediately turned to us, the movie instantly forgotten as they registered the scene that just unfolded.

My jade eyes met with his obsidian ones, both reflecting the surprise of the other. I am suddenly incapable of speaking, and am too paralyzed by the suddenness of the situation to move.

It was Suigetsu's whistling that took us out of our stunned state. I got up right away, and sat back on the chair with all the force to keep the blood from coloring the whole of my face. When my weight was lifted from his frame, Sasuke propped himself on his elbows, sat up, and turned his back from me. Our friends quietly watched with hilarity in their stupid features.

Noticing the stares still directed at us, I turned around with a glare.

"What?!"

Only, it wasn't just me who demanded an answer. Sasuke turned his head the same time I did, causing us to speak at the same time as well.

Can this moment get any more awkward?!

Not taking it any more, I motioned to stand up, planning to retreat to my room to hide for about a week.

And yes, it can get any more awkward. Because in that exact moment that I was standing up, Sasuke was also doing the same!

There was this really uncomfortable instant where I stared up at him dumbly, and him staring at me inquisitively before I broke eye-contact. The bastard seemed to have recovered from what just happened because he spoke in a tone that definitely had a smirk on it.

"Felt the spark? I didn't know you had it in you to be shy." And with that, he walked past me, grabbed his stuff, and walked to the door.

"Hey, teme! Where are you going?" Naruto shouted after him.

"Hn. Home, dobe." He answered without looking back.

"Then who's suppose to take me home?!"

"Grow some balls and walk."

"Jerk." Naruto muttered.

After their little exchange, the guys seem to return to their positions by the TV. I took this as my chance to finally take refuge in the comfy, non-awkward confines of my room. I made my way to the stares without meeting any of their glances.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked me with a slightly concerned, but still amused tone in her voice.

"I'm sleepy. Night, guys! Lock up when you're done." I smiled and ran up the staircase with one thought in my head.

_Ugh._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to cut this short, and this chapter probably came out crappier than I originally planned, but like I said, weekend's over and my professors are being sadists again. I'm supposed to add more scenes, but unfortunately, I don't have the energy to do so, and I wake up at 4:30AM every day. I hope you all stay patient. Hugs to all of you!

xx


	6. Head in the Game

A/N: Hellooooooo! Not my usual update pace, but like I said, being a university student is pricey :( Also, I'm trying my hardest to make every chapter longer, but then I'd have to give up sleeping to do that. Finding time is really, _really _difficult. Be patient, children.

I appreciate all your eagerness though. :)

On a lighter tone, another batch of thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed! I'll do my best to tend to your requests. Just that, I have my plans for this story so don't be disappointed if it's not as how you wished it to be. Really, you guys are the bomb :) :) ^_^

* * *

**Head in the Game**

Today is a big day for me. Why, you may ask? Well, it's nothing big really. Just, you know Konoha 11's first actual basketball game with me as their coach. AND MY ASS IS SHANKINGLY NERVOUS. Ahem.

Every year, the University Athletic Association of the country conducts this intercollegiate competition between schools with sports like basketball, volleyball, football, swimming, and even a pep squad competition. This year's the season had its opening ceremonies last week and some university teams of their respective sports had start competing with one another already after that. This day, however, is dedicated to a battle between Ame University and our very own Konoha (pop in a loud cheering from the distance.) And this day would also be the day when I, Sakura Haruno, will make my mark on the court.

So help me, Kami.

"Alright guys! Typhoon Konoha is now approaching the stadium! Those Ame ding-a-lings better prepare their asses 'cause they will be WHIPPED! WHIPPED, I TELL YOU! So all you ladies better man up now and prepare to do the whipping! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto stood up from his seat and began fist-pumping while earning both cheers and bonks from the passengers of the school's coaster.

The drive to the stadium was anything, but quiet. Eleven athletes were going about excitedly while the coaching staff spoke among themselves in hushed, but eager tones. Aside from the team, the girls, having been given special treatment with me as the head coach, were also allowed to ride in with us.

It wasn't much of a chaos inside, which was saying much about my freakishly grown messy babies. I looked about them, and the feeling that dawned on me was almost the same as that of a mother sending her children to school. Yes, I'm one proud mama here, mo matter the outcome of today's game. But I'll be even prouder if we really did whip Ame's heinies.

Glancing at my company again, I saw some scenes that I have been accustomed to. Ino sat beside Kiba while wrapping a portion of his left shoulder in sports tape. Hinata was listening, and blushing , as Naruto went on and on and on about their last meeting with the Ame team. Said boy was so oblivious of the fidgeting girl beside him even if it smacked him in the face. Tenten and Temari, however had their own world at the back.

As for me, well I feel like throwing up. That and trying to think up of more strategies with the information I gathered from watching previous Ame games. I anxiously looked at my army of ultra-hot, ultra-skilled six-footers, and suddenly felt a rush of relief and comfort as I remembered how they were each training session.

What am I even worried about? They're the best bunch in all of the Fire Country. Surely, the first round wouldn't even make them break a sweat. Have a little faith, Sakura.

Having my anxiety dissipate, I turned my head again only to be met with onyx eyes and a perfect smirk. His smirk became more prominent when I felt my ears burning, indicating that a blush had crept up on my face. Damn Uchiha. Damn chair for wiggling making me fall on the damned Uchiha. Dammit.

"What?" I demanded rather irritatingly.

His eyes sparked, and his dark brows perked upwards.

"Don't I at least get a good luck kiss?" He said smugly.

"Kiss my ass, Chiken-head."

"Can I, really?" He asked, faking a hopeful expression.

I blushed even more furiously as my insult backfired at me. "Get your head on the game, Uchiha." I spat with a glare that earned me a chuckle from the raven.

* * *

When we got to our destination, more whooping came from everyone. One by one, they came out of the vehicle as some of their fans gathered around. They asked for autographs and pictures which the guys gladly gave before the suffocating crowd was withheld at the entrance by security. It was all so overwhelming, and I could really use the bathroom now. I have never felt this nervous in all of my eighteen years. And I am enjoying every minute of it. The excitement is munching on my insides, making me feel giddy and anxious, and exhilarated.

I just hope that this exhilaration doesn't turn into dismay.

The crowd was wild! And it's not even championship yet. They roared and cheered as the players emerged to the court. Jogging and doing drills while waiting for the actual game to begin.

The coaching staff and I are doing a few last minute arrangements. My nervousness is slowly being mixed with the need to kill.

Okay, that was a litter serial killer-ish, but you know what I mean. I'm determined for my team to take tonight's victory. And anyone standing in our way had better changed his mind now because we will show him no mercy.

MOUHA – MOUHAHAHA HA!

"Good evening everyone!" the announcer spoke through his microphone, and the crowed got even wilder. "Woah! Now, _that's_ an audience. Okey-dokey, since you're all so _eager_, let us now call on the teams for tonight's game." Insert more cheering from the crowd. "We have Ame University's Rain Warriors!" and with that, he introduced the first five – who were all muscular men who didn't even look like they were in college – and their coach who was an equally muscular brute. They lined up and gathered on the court, glaring at us in the process.

"On the other side of the court, we have our last year's champs: Konoha University's Eleven!"

We may have all overestimated the cheering ability of the crowd because at the mention of Konoha 11, they practically _exploded._

He announced the first five, namely Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke. They also introduced me as the substitute for my father.

My players approached the other team on the court with vendetta. Oh, this gon' be good.

The referee stood in between of the two centers – ours was Choji. He held the whistle to his lips, the ball on the other hand. He looked back and forth between the two big guys. And in a quick movement, tipped the ball and sent it in an upward trajectory.

I swear my heart stopped when the other guy almost touched it first.

But nonetheless, the ball was tapped Choji, and it went right to Suigetsu's hands.

"Gotcha! Catch me if you can, Snorlax!" Suigetsu said, mocking the player who was assigned to gurad him. Quickly putting our plan into action, he dribbled the ball so fast that he seemed to be only a blue blur. The other team's players tried their hardest to keep up with him. Finally catching up with the Shark Boy, they blindly missed him passing it to Sasuke who was already aiming outside the three-point line. King 7 sent it flying to nothing but net. That got us our first three points.

Just a random trivia: Sasuke, and the rest of his family, I learned had this special ability – the Sharingan – that went way back. It was originally discovered to be a disease, but ended up being of great help to the family. It was a gift that I really did not fully understand yet, but it somehow affected the Uchiha's learning capability and power against a threat or opponent. Add that to the list of why Sasuke Uchiha cannot possibly be human.

"Yes! Awesome, Sasuke!" I cheered on, which he happened to hear despite the noise of the audience. He smirked, jogging to the other side of the court with the opponent having ball possession.

* * *

The game progressed with ease, with my players rotating and everyone being able to participate. It was already the last quarter and we were on an eight-point lead when Sasuke drew a foul. The referee blew his whistle and that put the game in a pause.

They gathered over our side of the court, forming a U with Sasuke on the free throw line. The official passed him the ball, and he dribbled it, eyes on the ring alone. Taking a breath, he aimed and released. It bounced on the head board, but went in nonetheless.

In his second attempt, to everyone's – yes every single one's – confusion, he scanned our bench.

He found me and his eyes locked on me all the while keeping his dribbling pace. He raised his arms to take aim again.

The audience was patiently waiting for him to release the ball. I was even holding my breath despite of my confusion as to why he was staring.

And then, just like that, he _winked _at me before looking straight to the ring and releasing the ball as it went sailing through net alone.

What?!

The crowd cheered their loudest, but Sir Kakashi – having seen the whole exchange – nudged me with his elbow, and I glared at him as if my face wasn't concentrated with heated blood.

The buzzer signalling the end of the match sounded, and more cheering emanated from the crowd, especially from Konoha University's students.

The guys ran and jumped at each other while whooping in victory, and I smiled at the sight. It was a well-played game.

I approached them, not minding to join in on their sweaty group hug.

"Good job, guys! You've made mama so proud." I said, while they leaned down as they allowed me to ruffle their hair.

"You, too, uh Sasuke." I half-muttered when it was his hair's turn to be ruffled. But instead of ruffling it, I just gave him a light punch on his arm.

This little scenario caused some of the guys to wolf-whistle at us, but they immediately stopped when I threatened to give them 500 laps.

When the others went about their business again, Sasuke stared at me with amusement before giving the smirk again, "Anything for you, princess."

"Ah! There's nothing more arousing than a 'congratulations' after a game, ne Sasuke?" Suigetsu appeared, snickering while he swung an arm aroung Sasuke. This earned him a bonk from the Uchiha who muttered a "Hn. Dobe jr." under his breath. This idiot just won't learn. I evil laughed inwardly.

The girls went down from their place in the audience, and congratulated the whole team as well.

"That was some _fine _whipping Naruto." Temari gave a big smile to Naruto after she handed a Gatorade to Shikamaru who muttered a small thanks in return.

"Yeah, and Sasuke you were awesome! But not as awesome as my Kiba!" Ino beamed as she wrapped an already topless Kiba in her arms, and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You've got to teach me some of those moves, Hyuga." Tenten nudged at Neji, who amazingly gave her a somewhat sheepish smile that later was overpowered by his Hyuga-ness and became a smirk.

"Hey guys! I have an idea! Why don't we go over to the beach this weekend and celebrate our first ever victory with Saku-chan?" Naruto bounced eagerly, a blushing Hinata tending a bruise on his right temple.

"Wow, that's some good idea coming from you, Naruto!" Ino exclaimed, earning a soft glare from the other loud blonde.

"Boo-yeah! It'd definitely be fun! My uncle has this beach house that's far from the city, but not so that it'd take more than a day to get there." Leave it to Shark Boy to have connections to anything with a body of water.

"Perfect! You're all game?" Naruto inquired, and the rest of the team agreed.

"It set then! THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST VICTORY PARTY EVER!"

"Let's go, champs!" Kakashi called on us and led us out of the stadium.

After the guys had showered and changed – since no one wanted to be accompanied by stinking jocks, not even stinking winner jocks – we climbed aboard our coaster, heading back to Konoha.

Seconds after I landed on my seat, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked the receiver and my mother's name appeared. Pressing the receive button, I placed the receiver on my ear excitedly.

"Hi mom! Didya see, didya see, didya?" I asked all too giddy.

"Yes, Sakura! You did wonderful in today's game. Your dad's very proud of you. He asked me to tell you that. And that he really, really appreciates this."

"Aww, mom. No need to be so emotional now. We won, and I'm confident that dad is a tough guy, and he'd recover." i encouraged, trying to dissolve the heavy mood.

"Hoping for the best, honey." My mom replied, and I heard a smile in her voice. "So, are you on your way home now? Are you with the girls?" she inquired.

"Yeah, mom. We're all together. Uh, mommy, we made plans for this weekend to celebrate. Is it okay if I visited you guys next week? I'm really sorry. It's okay if you won't let me."

"No, no, no, dear! Enjoy as much as you like, Sakura. It's fine. Take a little break from everything. Would you be needing anything?"

"Really? Thanks, mom! No, I'm good. See you soon! Love you both."

I ended the call after we said goodbye, and proceeded to arrange my stuff and place my bag below my seat, leaving the seat next to me empty as I was planning to lie down and have a nap. Okay, so maybe I didn't fit entirely, but extra space is always appreciated.

Not long after a placed my things underneath, a newly showered Sasuke landed his egoistic butt on the seat next to me.

So much for extra space.

"I'm tired, you're tired. Can we save this much-awaited argument for another day, Uchiha?" I said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't waste my time for that, girlie." He said with a hint of irritation.

"Your actions prove otherwise, dufus."

He was about to retort, but decided to let it go with a heavy sigh.

"Annoying woman. I just came over to say that maybe I'd start acknowledging your coaching abilities." He said, head turned the other way.

"Oh? Is that so, _Captain_? Seems like your ego is even bigger than a basketball."

To my surprise, he smirked. "Your creative sentence constructions never cease to make my day, Coach."

I turned my head away from him and to the window, not wanting to think whether he meant that as a compliment or not. We were both quiet after that.

The occupants of the vehicle were a lot quieter too than they had been hours ago. I guess they fell asleep from exhaustion. Traffic tonight was not as good as it was a while ago, and about a few minutes later, I failed to notice that I was already falling asleep, too.

The coaster made a rough turn causing my head to bob harshly towards the glass window. It made an ugly 'bump' sound that awoken both me, and Sasuke who never returned to his previous seat.

"Ow. Stupid window." I winced as I rubbed on the left side of my forehead as a lump was threatening to emerge from it.

"No, stupid you." Sasuke scolded me. Since when were we this civil? "Let me see." He gently placed his right hand under my chin to twist my head a bit.

"Idiot. Now you look like one of those Ame players." He said mockingly.

"I do not!" I said defensively, giving him a light glare.

"Hn." He grunted, not removing his hand from my chin and tilting it to make my head lean on his shoulder.

"Wh-What are you doing, Uchiha?!" I scolded myself inwardly for stuttering.

"Do you want to get a concussion from repeatedly slamming your head on that window?" He stated coolly.

"... No" I muttered under my breath.

"Then shut up, and sleep."

I kept quiet, and soon after, I was engulfed in peace with a thought in mind:

This was Sasuke Uchiha's first act of pure kindness towards me.

* * *

A/N: Next update will probably come in early since it's Friday tomorrow. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay. :) :) :)

xx


	7. Of Rumors and Roadtrips

A/N: I honestly can't believe that Coaching the Lord of Scowls would be this appreciated. And every time that I can't find the time to update, I always worry about the readers losing interest. But you guys are awesomely patient, so for the nth time, I want to give a big thanks to all of you! I willy willy wuv you guise :3

Oh, and just one question. Who belongs to the PJO fandom here? Anyoneeee? I'm about to read HoH. Weeeeeeh! ^_^

I would like to dedicate this chapter to ninastylee :) :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I cri.

* * *

**Of Rumors and Road Trips**

"Oh. My. GOSH. Did you watch yesterday's game? We won!"

It seems like our victory yesterday is still the main object of conversations today. I smiled to myself, feeling a bit proud as I overheard the two girls in my class. Tenten, who had this class with me, turned away from her Algebra book to look at me. Smiling, she gave a thumbs up as the memories of my first game came rushing back. I returned the smile, albeit sheepishly, and we went back to our business of studying for a quiz.

The other girl squealed in the delight. "I _so _did! They were so hawt! I just want to lick those sweat-drenched faces. Oh, yum!"

Oh...kay. I shuddered at the image that appeared in my mind. Maybe I shouldn't have heard that. It wasn't our fault that we overheard the conversation. These chicas were just too loud, not minding that they were becoming a nuisance to those who wanted to study.

"Yum, indeed! But, somehow... it makes me wonder how none of them seem to have a girlfriend." The other girl seemed to stop and contemplate.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it really is kind of weird. They're hot and everything. But they don't even look like they're interested in girls." The other person replied, also deep in thought before her eyes widened in panic. "OMG, do you think they're gay?!"

"I can't believe you girls don't know your daily gossip!" A third girl butted in the conversation. Some of the other students' eyes glanced at the newcomer. Seems like Tenten and I aren't the only one listening.

She approached the two loud chicas as she typed something on her iPhone. She looked up, smiled and went back to typing. "I'm sure you've seen Kiba and Ino Yamanaka together for some time! Come on, they're practically prancing around the university and gracing every hallway with their hotness!"said girl exclaimed while fanning her face with her perfectly-manicured hand. "They're so perfect for each other that I got over my jealousy and just started shipping them instead." Another squeal there.

"Kiba-kun's taken?!" the other one said dejectedly.

"Even if he wasn't, you sure as hell don't have a chance with him, Ayano." Her 'friend' sang in a mocking tone.

"Oh, and you think _you _have a chance with Sasuke-kun?" Ayano fired back.

"Why not? At least he's still available."

"WRONG!" the third girl interjected again. "_Golly_, you guys really need to socialize you know! And did you really watch yesterday's game? How could you miss that scene?!"

"What scene?" Both girls said in unison.

I flinched. Scene? What scene? Were they talking about...? No. What if they were one of those rabid hyenas from the other day? Crap. What if those bitches believed Sasuke? Well, no shit, Sakura. Of course, they'd believe him. They treat him like their supreme overlord.

And to confirm my dilemma, the third girl broke into a wide evil grin. "He's dating their coach." She declared, making sure she was loud enough for the whole class to hear. "That last free throw was no doubt for her."

Tenten froze in her seat. She turned her head once more to look at me. I can almost see question marks popping around her head. Crap. I _am so _dead.

"No." The girls gasped at the revelation. There were also some whispers coming from the eavesdroppers.

"This must be some silly rumor. Sasuke _hates_ girls since – forever!" the first explained rather exasperated.

"Yeah! And we need proof!" the other one demanded.

"Did you _not _see that he winked at her during his last free throw yesterday? Mahgaaawd." the third girl was starting to get annoyed at the two girls' unawareness.

They saw that?!

"So? What if he's just being flirty? Guys do that a lot." They kept reasoning.

"But this is _Sasuke-kun _we're talking about. Have you seen him actually _flirt _with girls? Besides, he said it himself. She's his girlfriend."

Again, the two girls – and some others – gasped and gave a screamed a loud 'what'. Tenten has had enough. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside of our classroom. Standing up, they noticed my presence, and I heard the third girl gasp when she saw my pink hair. She recognized me! My life is over. Now, I'd have to sleep with one eye open to watch out from his fangirls that would surely hunt me down.

But for the time being, I need to worry about the brunette that dragged me all the way to our locker, quiz already forgotten. Well, the teacher didn't seem to be showing up, so hakuna matata.

But, ugh! Those girls just had to open their big stupid mouths and rant big stupid rumors!

Alright, half-rumors, but still!

Oh, ALRIGHT. Maybe all of it was true, but we are not dating! It's an act dammit!

I mentally prepared myself for the scolding that was about to happen.

"Care to explain yourself, Sakura?" She demanded, hands on her hips – mother mode activated. "I know those may not all be true, but I _did _see your little exchange with Sasuke on the court."

"Bu-but – th-that's not – he was just – I don't know – UGH!" I threw my hands up in frustration. Tenten, however, never gave up the stern look on her features.

"We are not dating." I got to the point, not knowing how to really explain this.

"And?" I heard her foot tap impatiently.

"Well, he told those hyenas –"

"Hyenas?"

"I mean _fangirls_, that I'm his girlfriend. But it's nothing! He was just trying to get rid of them, honest!" I was pleading with my eyes for her to believe me. I'm just really afraid she'd tell Ino about this, and _then _I'd really die. Things like these are not allowed to be kept hidden. Our families had us all agree to that, to keep each other safe, but not to the point of being invasive.

"So you allowed him to _use _you?" she asked, shock leaking from her voice knowing that I'm not one for doing favors, especially Sasuke's favors.

I sighed. "He didn't give me a chance, okay?" I know all too well that I looked beaten.

To my mortification, Tenten laughed. She was freakin' giggling her ass off! This bitch.

I gave her a glare. "Why are you _laughing_?"

"Oh, Sakura. Why are you so defensive? You could have just told me the truth, and you know I'd believe you over those gossipmongers any day." She smiled at me, and I visibly relaxed.

"Just tell us when it's the real deal, already. Yeah?" She smirked when I blushed, and I gave her a light smack on her arm.

"Never happening, Mulan."

"Uh-huh. Sure." She deadpanned while she examined her cuticles.

"Hey Saku-chan! Tenten-chan!" I turned around to the sound of the voice and was met with a loud blonde's blinding grin, the other guys following shortly.

Surprisingly, the members of the team were complete. They'd usually separate outside the court since they have different interests to engage in, so this kind of caught my curiosity.

"What's up guys? I thought we didn't have training today?" I asked, voicing out my confusion.

"We don't!" Takumi bounced and gave me a bear hug. I smiled at his childish antics. My babies had grown on me. Hihi. "But we do have some other plans for today, Saku-chan!" I raised my eyebrows in question. "What plans?"

Before we both knew it, Takumi was dragged away by his twin, and was scolded for being a pervert – I don't get it, too. It was just a hug – while suspiciously eyeing a certain Uchiha who was rather quiet.

When the Nakamura twins calmed down, Naruto approached me again and put his arms around Suigetsu. The Orange Fox shared a grin with the Shark Boy. I swear, if this is one of their stupid pranks, I will shove a basketball up their – "We decided to leave early." Oh. Wait, what?

"Leave where?" I asked, fairly confused.

"'Leave where?' Why, Suigetsu's beach house of course!"

"My _uncle's _beach house." Suigetsu corrected.

"Psh. Same difference." The blonde scoffed, brushing him off.

I looked over the two loud idiots to the more tolerable guys. I raised my pink brows as if asking 'are they serious?'

"They're serious." Neji confirmed as if reading my mind. "I'm sorry uh, Saku...chan." Neji said looking more constipated than apologetic in mentioning the nickname. Naruto must have pestered him day and night for this.

I smiled at his hesitation and glanced back at Tenten whose shoulders were shaking from holding in her laughter. Neji shifted his gaze to her, and she immediately straightened up, smirk still in place

"And you didn't try to stop them?" I asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Well, these pansies here wanted to go too, but admitting that would ruin their badass reputation, so they just act indifferent and pretend like they have no choice but to go with the flow." Jugo, in my complete and total shock, explained in monotone.

He's the team's other center – the other one being Choji – and an import as well from Sound. He's buff and all – looks more like an American football player, but he's also awesome on the court. He's kind of quiet, but it's not a serious quiet like Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. It's more like a mischievous quiet. He'd speak of unexpected things when you least expect it – like now.

The serious guys, the one Jugo's referring to as the pansies, didn't say much as they didn't want to get in trouble with Jugo.

They are all so different. It's a mystery how they all get along and work on the team. These men are so weird. And they complain that women are hard to understand. Puh-lease.

"They're coming." Kiba grinned from ear to ear as he brought the phone from his ear to his pocket. I guess he was talking about Ino and the rest of the girls because not longer than five minutes later, they walked in and joined our little gathering.

"We skipped class for a hallway meeting?" Temari asked, irritated. Someone is on their period today...

"No, dear Temari! We're here for the vacation party!" Ino beamed as she took her place beside Kiba.

"In the _hallway_?"

"No, you sarcastic son of a gun. In the beach house!" Ino glared as Temari gave her an innocent smile.

"Okay, so what do you need us to do?" I asked, cutting to the chase to avoid anymore catfights. I know, I'm such a party-pooper. Deal with it!

"We rented a van that will bring us to the beach house, so you ladies just go along, pack your thingies and we'll pick you up. That okay, Saku-chan?" Kiba explained, giving me a smile.

"We'll be ready in an hour!" Ino answered for me, shrugging Kiba's arm and dragging us girls to the exit.

* * *

And indeed, we were ready by the end of the hour. Turns out that Ino had long packed her stuff since we got home yesterday, which was mainly why we finished on time. Goodness, you have _no _idea how long this woman takes in, well, everything.

We heard a car honk outside our house. Suigetsu bobbed his head through the driver's window and waved enthusiastically, motioning for us to get a move on.

After Hinata locked the door, we approached the vehicle, and I waved to Suigetsu. The girls piled up by the door of the van with me tailing behind. When they positioned themselves, only one seat was left available for me.

And guess who sat beside it.

It's Captain America! – NOT.

Grumbling, I ducked and sat on the seat which was behind the driver.

"I want the window." I demanded for Sasuke to move.

"Hn." he grunted, but moved anyway.

Sometimes, I really don't understand the enigma that Uchiha Sasuke is. Some days he's warm and nice and playful, other days, he's Mr. Cold. Stupid PMSing emo bo and his mood swings.

"Alright guys! This trip might take too long, and traffic might be bad because it's Friday. So I hope you're ready for stiff neck and bad breath!" Suigetsu beamed as he stepped on acceleration, and we were off.

One of the Nakamura twins turned the stereo on, and the whole van turned into a club. Well, this escalated quickly. Celebration's already starting, and we're not even there yet. People were bouncing about, and chattering with one another as if they don't see each other every day.

Well, except for me and Sasuke. His mood forecast for today is somewhere between brooding and annoyed.

"H-Hey, Kura?" I heard Hinata's soft voice call me from the seat behind. She was seated beside Naruto. Again! My oh my. My baby Hinata's blooming. Awwww.

"Yeah, Hinata?" I asked, straining my neck to look back.

"You forgot your iron. And you haven't eaten yet." The dark-haired heiress reminded me in a soft scolding.

Remembering what I missed, I gave off a sheepish laugh. "He he, oh yeah. Thanks for the reminder, Hinata!"

She nodded and gave me a smile. I took my bag resting on the floor of the van, and looked for some chips.

"Iron?"

Lifting my head, I saw Sasuke waiting for an answer. Woah, it talks.

Returning to my ministrations in my pack, I answered, "Uh, yeah. I'm anemic." Finding what I was looking for, my eyes lit up. Sasuke eyed the small package, and without room for argument, he took my bag of potato chips.

"Hey!" I barked as I tried to take it from his grasp. Instead, he gave a brown paper bag.

"Eat healthy. Chips won't cure anemia."

"But I want my chips!" I glared at him with my arms crossed.

"And I say you can't have them. Eat the damn sandwich, Sakura."

I stared Konoha 11's team captain, flabbergasted. Was he actually concerned about me? No, silly. He just doesn't want to lose another coach. Heaving a sigh, I took the paper bag and started nibbling on my sandwich.

"Thanks." I muttered after a couple of bites.

"Hn." He grunted again, before turning his head away.

"AAAAWWWWWWW!" I was suddenly startled by the chorus of voices coming from our fellow passengers. Sasuke gave them all a stern look, "Mind your own business." It was so threatening that it caused them to snap out of it and return to their mini party.

Minutes later, after I took my meds, I was already feeling drowsy. Stupid side effect. I took the small pillow that a brought, and leaned a bit to the window, letting sleep take over me. But mani was it difficult with all the noise around. I groaned involuntarily, eyes still closed.

I felt weight shifting beside me, and I heard Sasuke spoke again.

"Quiet down." He ordered. Mr. Grumpy Pants is a back to his annoyed self. He he.

"Wake her up and you're all dead."

Mr. Grumpy Pa - what?

Did I hear him right?

He probably thought I was already very asleep. But I wasn't. An unconscious smile found its way on my lips.

I heard you, Sasuke.

* * *

A/N: Penny for your thoughts? :)

xx


	8. Getting There

A/N: I honestly don't know if I have enough, too much or too less SasuSaku progression. So, feel free to tell me what you think :)

Oh, and just some late information: Anemia is a condition of a person wherein he or she experiences a decrease in number of red blood cells, or decreased oxygen-binding ability of hemoglobin (stuff that colors the blood). This causes a person to look paler than normal, and easily acquire bruises :) There are some more symptoms, and anemia is actually a common blood disorder so it's not always deathly. To tell you a little secret, I'm anemic. Hehe. You'll see later on why this is relevant for the story.

All reviews, favorites, and follows are appreciated. Endless hugs for y'all!

Shannaro!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Getting There**

Woah.

That was the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the beach house. It was huge! And undeniably breathtaking. Looking at the font view, it was a two-storey cornered structure that was elevated just a few feet from the ground. Wide wooden steps connect the white sand covered earth to the porch that leads to an extensive entrance closed with white-framed glass doors. On both sides of the porch was a pair of slanting thin white columns that somehow supports the protruding balcony on the second floor. Said balcony was enclosed in glass and white metal railings. It was very much open, and was also limited by a set of glass doors identical to the house's main entrance.

It was a glass palace. The moonlight was reflecting on the glass walls giving the house a luminescent blue gleam around it. It's hard to believe that this beach house is rarely used. Man, if this were mine, I'd give up school and just live here until the apocalypse. But of course, to be a doctor requires so much. Sigh.

"Damn." I heard some of the guys whisper in awe. The girls' jaws were also almost touching the ground. That's how stunning the place is.

"Awesome huh? But honestly, are y'all just gon' stand there all day like idiots? Let's get this show on the road!" Suigestu started and practically darted for the steps.

"Pick up your jaws and secure it tight because you sure as hell would drop that again if you saw the back." He added proudly as the lock was opened, and he swung and folded the glass doors to make the entrance wide enough for all of us. "Bask in its awesomeness, homies."

The walls inside – those that were not glass – were painted a smooth cream, lined with dark browns on the corners and sides, and were dimly lit. A beige couch set was positioned perfectly on top of the varnished floorboards. The living room faced the glass barriers that overlooked the beach. All in all, it was nothing but tranquil.

Ino squealed as she scampered to the sliding glass door and stepped out to admire the back side of the house that Suigetsu was so proud of. "Sakura, you have got to see this!"

Eyes lighting up, I dropped my things on the floor and rushed to her excitedly. The door opened to a deck that had two reclining beach chairs, a low-rise wooden table, and an umbrella. The deck was almost similar to the porch in front, lined with glass and metal railings. At one end of said railings, dark wooden steps lead to the powdery sand. The welcoming beach was only a few yards away.

"Beautiful is not an enough word to describe this place, Ino." I almost whispered.

Kiba caught sight of his – hmm, is she her girlfriend yet? – whatever they are, and looked at her in the same way she was looking at the ocean.

"Beautiful ne, Kiba?" Ino said, not turning her head away from the view, and also not being able to see the look Kiba gave her.

"It sure is, hun." Kiba smiled as Ino's eyes lit up once more.

I almost – take note, _almost – _envy Ino because this guy was clearly so sure about her. Ino – popular and pretty Ino – had guys wrapped around her fingers. Oh, this chica knows what she can do, alright. And it's not like I'm hideous or anything. I've experienced having a guy flirt at me. The point is that there's this guy who I _think _is finally serious about her. And dang-nammit where do I get one.

But then again, what if Ino was the one who wasn't serious? Oh, my poor baby Kiba. I'd have to talk to Ino about that later.

"Alright, you two, break it off." Tenten said in a slightly admiring tone. This however, left the blonde confused as to what they were supposed to 'break off'.

"Temari asked as to go to the living room for the room assignments." The brunette added, pointing her thumb to the said room.

We complied and followed her inside and I saw that everyone was already there except for a certain chicken-haired raven.

"Where's Emo-boy?" I asked a little too concerned. When everyone looked at me with that nasty malicious grin of theirs, I glared and huffed. "Fine! Whatever. I thought I was being a nice coach for asking, but noooo. You all think I want to smother that emotionally constipated papi who obviously can't show even an ounce of care."

The room was silent for a moment as I took my breath when a deep voice spoke.

"Who are you calling an emotionally constipated… _papi_? Really, Haruno?"

I looked over my shoulder and found the object of our previous conversation standing with a glass of water in hand. He looked rather annoyed, and _hurt_? Yeah, just a tad bit. For what? For me calling him 'papi'?

"What? Would you rather I called you 'chica'?" I retorted.

"Hn. I prefer that you use human language." He said, resting on an armchair.

"I'm sorry, but you have no choice. So shut up and deal with me."

"Geez, is it _that _time of the month, Coach?" He scoffed.

Before the argument could get any worse, Naruto spoke up. "Ah! Saku-chan, I think you should just leave Sasuke-teme to his brooding self. He doesn't know what he's saying –"

"In contrary, I do, dobe." Sasuke cut him off earning a glare from the blonde as if saying 'I'm trying to save your ass, stupid!'

"You know what, whatever. Let's just get this over with." I spoke, thinking this wouldn't go anywhere anyway.

"Damn. It's not like you to just surrender like that, Sakura. I'm really disappointed." Sasuke said while examining the glass of water in his hand.

Is this guy actually trying to pick a fight?!

"What is your problem, Uchiha? That stick is especially higher in your ass today." I spat.

Honestly! Did I do something wrong? I really don't get him. One second he's nice to me, acting all concerned and giving me a stupid sandwich and the next he's all over my face trying to provoke a fight.

"Nothing. I just find you annoying."

Okay. I'll admit, that was below the belt. I know hurt flashed before my eyes, but I blinked it away before anyone sees it. I know our friends were watching us, trying to find a way to stop this. But I won't back down now. After what he just said.

"What'd I do to you?! You're the one who started bitching like a girl when all I did was look for you. And to think that I _actually _did that."

"Did I ask for you to look for me?" He shot back, giving me an icy stare.

"Is it bad to be concerned about my team?"

"Oh, so you can be concerned while I'm a guy who's supposedly 'can't show even an ounce of care'?"

"Ye-what?" I froze at his words, or rather _my _words. That's it? That's why he's suddenly mad at me?

"Nothing! I'm going to bed. Obviously, an uncaring bastard isn't needed in here. I'm taking the last room on the right, Suigetsu." And with that, he stood up and walked upstairs.

And I am left with a guilty feeling weighing down on my shoulders.

I stared at his retreating back. I didn't mean what I said. I was just too caught up in the moment. I didn't know that a small thing like that would offend him. Nice job, Sakura. Now, he hates you even more.

"Look at what you've done, Forehead." I turned to Ino who was the first to speak up. I glared at her, but ended up looking beaten.

"I didn't mean it. Besides, he could've just answered back and told me that I was wrong!" my guilt suddenly turned into irritation. Why do I have to feel guilty when he was the hostile one in the very first place?!

"You know how Captain is, Saku-chan. He's a man of few words." Naruto smiled knowingly.

"I think Sasuke got what he deserved." To my surprise, Neji's got my back.

"Neji!" But Tenten doesn't.

"I say let them share a room."

Everyone turned to Jugo who blurted out the suggestion. I swear, I would give this guy a thousand laps.

"Over my dead body." I spoke with all the conviction I could muster.

"That's a great idea!" Kyou Nakamura butted in.

"Shut up, Kyou. It's a terrible idea and it's never happening!" I can't believe these guys! Do they want World War Three or something?

"Alright, all in favor for Saku-chan and Captain-teme sharing a room raise their hands."

"What?! No! Naruto, stop that! UGH I HATE YOU GUYS!" I was frantic seeing how everyone in the room had their hands raised - even Neji who was nudged by Tenten.

"You know we love you, Sakura. But you have to fix this mess you made." Temari spoke to me with hint of hilarity in her eyes.

"Mess _I _made? It's not my fault he's such a sensitive prick!"

"You leave us no choice, Saku-chan. We won't have our coach and captain in a cold war. Just think of how that'd affect our game play. So, it's either you share a room, or you sleep here downstairs on the couch." Suigetsu spoke seriously – which was bad. For me at the moment anyway.

"The couch." I answered defiantly.

"Are you sure about that, Saku-chan? This house isn't always used, may I remind you, making it a temporary home for spirits who have yet to go on to the afterli –"

"Alright! I'll take the damn room. Screw you all!" I said, taking the room's spare key and storming past my so-called friends who just conspired against me.

Muttering a couple of profanities, I gathered my things and proceeded to walk up the stairs. I looked over my key for the room number. When I found it, I unlocked the door and opened it gently.

It was dark, but not blindingly. The moonlight was so bright that I could still see Sasuke's silhouette on the bed. He was turned towards the glass walls/window, so he didn't notice my presence.

Walking quietly, I dropped my things on the ground nearest to the closet, and regretted it soon after. The thump had been too noisy, and he stiffened. Sitting up straight in lightning speed, he faced the intruder – that's me – and hands ready to make a punch.

Okay, to put it a little less embarrassingly, let's just say that I tried to imitate a karate stance, and wasn't very good at it.

Recovering from his shock, he straightened his form and glared. "You have the guts to take advantage of me." He spoke a little too smugly for my taste.

"I wouldn't do that even if you pleaded, Uchiha." I snapped, but then I remembered the real reason as to why I'm here in the first place. Sighing, I tried again in a calmer tone. "I was assigned here."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm going to kill them," and he was out of the room.

Less than five minutes later, I heard the guys brawling in the hallway. I peeked to see what the commotion was all about and found all of Konoha 11 with their arms crossed and Sasuke glaring at them.

"Screw you all." Sasuke said menacingly.

"You guys are so meant to be! That's what Saku-chan said as well!" Suigetsu beamed.

"Suigetsu,"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Your gay is showing."

"Come on, teme! You guys better fix this right now!" Naruto insisted.

Sasuke was about to retort when he seemed to realize that doing that would be useless. He is their captain, but they're not on the court anymore.

"Morons." He muttered before turning around.

He walked back to the room, but stopped when he met me by the doorway.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Take the bed." He ordered.

"Sasuke, I –"

"Let's just go to bed, Sakura." He made a move to squeeze his way in between me and the door when I grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"No." I stated firmly, earning me a glare from the ever so moody bastard.

"Don't be stubborn, Pinky."

"Sasuke, please." I began. "I know you don't want to do this, so I'm suggesting that we fix this right now to get it over with."

"Fix _what_?"

That caught me off guard. _What _are we supposed to fix? Was he even really mad about me for accusing him of not caring?

"I know you're mad, Uchiha –"

"Am I?"

"Can you just – ugh! This is so hard! _You _are so hard. Can we please just work whatever this is out? Please?"

"Hn." He motioned for us to sit on the bed, and I took that as a confirmation. He sat on the edge of it, and I took the space beside him. He was facing the door, while I sat crossed-leg to face him.

"Okay. I trust that you'll answer my question honestly. Do you hate me?" I heard him choke ever so slightly as he turned his head to me.

"What?" he inquired.

"I'll be honest with you, Sasuke. You guys have grown on me, and I'd really appreciate it if none of you secretly wants to send me to Mars."

There was a long awkward pause, and I was just about to give up before he spoke up. "No, I don't hate you."

I relaxed visibly. "Okay, so phase one done. You don't hate me. So why are you so – so, um what's the word – _hostile_ to me?"

"Sakura," he addressed me, not bothering to answer my question that I tried so hard to verbalize.

I answered him anyway, "Yeah?"

"Have you seen the way I talk to other girls?"

"You don't." I pointed out.

"Exactly. You must be flattered I'm treating you differently." A smirk found its way on his lips.

I glared at the big-headed jerk, and he chuckled. Does this mean we're okay now?

"Look, Pinky. I'm not the type to be open and shit, but just to get this over with, I don't hate you. But that doesn't give you the right to judge me."

And that's when my guilt resurfaces.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. "I just – sometimes, I'm not very careful with my words. If you haven't noticed that yet." I stated a bit abashed.

There was another awkward pause and I wish to never have this kind of conversation again. Okay, maybe that's kind of a lie, but whatever.

I was starting to lose hope before he spoke again. "I consider you tolerable. Let's leave it at that."

Tolerable? Psh.

"No, Sasuke." I persisted and he sighed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"...That we're friends." I mumbled for the second time that evening.

"What?" he asked falling a bit dumbfounded.

"I said, I want you to consider me as your friend." I stated, trying not to stumble on my words.

He just sat there staring at the door. Maybe he didn't want to be friends. Maybe he didn't want to be friends with a _girl._But then he spoke up.

"You know why I don't treat you as how I normally treat girls?" he asked, getting me curious as to where this is going.

I shook my head 'no' when he turned his gaze on me. His answer came with another smirk.

"'Cause you don't look like one."

I immediately caught on to what he was saying and tried to bonk him on the head before he caught my wrist mid-air.

"I kid, Coach. I kid" And then, something happened that was probably never recorded in the history of the world ever.

Sasuke Uchiha _smiled._

And I gulped. He looked beautiful. But you know, in a manlier kind of beautiful. Yeah. He did, I tell you. He did.

"Can we please sleep now?"

Snapping out of my reverie, I blinked and nodded. "Yeah. Sure, okay. Which side do I take?" that question was so awkward that I wished the glass window would turn into a portal to Mars.

"What? You couldn't possibly sleep on the floor. I'm being a good neighbor here." I said sounding a bit defensive.

"Hn." He grunted before taking the side closest to the window. He grabbed one pillow and placed it between us. I raised one eyebrow before he answered, "Just making sure you don't jump me."

I glared before giving off a laugh. "Bastard." I murmured.

"Get used to it."

And with that, we were off to dreamland.

xx


	9. Friends with Benefits

A/N: Okay, I was supposed to post an update eons ago, but I was not in the mood, hence, the writer's block. Yes, it's that time of the month, and oh my gosh that's too much information. Also, I tried finishing this on Monday (December 16), but I was just TOO TIRED to function. It may not end up the way I want it to. I prefer giving you my best, rather than sacrificing it for the sake of an early update. And in order to do that, my mind needs some resting. And I've achieved that rest since our holiday break started. Also, blame it on our annoying internet connection that just adores seeing me in pain.

I hope you all understand. But anyway, here it is! I'll have you know that I'm trying my hardest not to make my characters OOC, but I think I'm not doing a very good job at that. Sigh. But in my defense, the Uchiha massacre never happened so I don't see how Sasuke would be all Mr. Broody all the time.

Aaaanyhow,

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Carnation Cascade because she (I'm guessing you're a girl, throw a brick at me if I'm wrong) was so sweet that she was the first to leave a review for my other story, _Let Her Go_. Hugs!

Also, it was Coaching the Lord of Scowl's week-a-versary last 14th, so yaaaaaaaaaaaay! It's been so long. *sobs*

Enough procrastination, here it is, really.

**Disclaimer: **I could only wish.

* * *

**Friends with Benefits**

I swear to heaven, earth, and all in between that this is the most comfortable bed ever. I came to my senses feeling more rested than I should have been. I could sleep forever and ever and eve –

"Sakura,"

Huh?

So um, am I dead now? I'm sure that godly voice could only come from heaven.

"Sakura,"

Goodness gracious there it is again! AAAAHHHH! Kami-sama! Why?! What about my dreams for the future? I'm too young to be castrated in my sleep! I haven't even experienced midlife crisis yet. Or marrying, or being the first pink-haired human to walk on the moon! WHYYYYYYYY?!

"Sa. Ku. Ra."

Oh, wait. That's not Kami. That's Sasuke. OH. EM. JEE. SASUKE _IS_ KAMI-SAMA.

But wait, I don't feel like I'm dead yet. Silly me, how would I even know? Haha! Oh, Sakura.

"Sakura, wake up."

Alright, I'm up, I'm up. I'm sorry. I tend to be abnormally dramatic in the morning.

Groaning, I fluttered my eyes open only to be met by flawless porcelain skin – which is weird because, really, it's not every day that you wake up with a lotion-model complexion in front of you. Trying to solve the mystery, I turned my head upwards and saw a mop of dark hair that was still unnaturally spiky in the back. Mm, it looks so soft, and fluffy, and – wait a second…

Slowly, I looked at how I'm positioned. My arms and legs were slung around a lean figure that was so tense, I could practically feel every muscle tightening due to the almost non-existent personal space that I know all too well the owner of this body craved.

Gasping, I threw my hands away from the godly torso and tried to violently scoot away. Oh I did some good scooting away alright – so good that I fell off the bed in a way that was as elegant as a drunken gorilla on steroids.

"Owee." I winced as I clutched my aching head. I feel like my brain cells are going to fall off any minute now.

"Hn. Your poise really amazes me, Coach." I was so focused on trying to reduce the throbbing that I didn't see Sasuke stand up from the bed and come over to my side.

"You seriously want to look like those Ame players, huh." He joked again with a smirk as he reached up for my sore head.

Swatting his hand away, I tried my hardest to glare at him, but failed miserably because my head suddenly wanted to mimic a jackhammer. Whimpering embarrassingly, I took my head in my hands again, waiting for the pain to subside a little. I'm getting a little drowsy.

"Oh, no you don't. Wake up sleepyhead. You'll have a concussion."

"Nggh. What is this floor made of anyway?" I said as I fought the urge to close my eyes.

"The same hard material that all floors are supposed to be made of. Now, let's go get you an ice pack." Chicken-ass suggested as he tried to pull me up. I complied, ignoring the sarcastic remark mainly because an ice pack really sounds good right now.

"Stupid, Uchiha. If you'd wake me up gently, this wouldn't have happened." I reasoned, sounding annoyed, and I was. No, really. I was.

"News flash, princess, I did. You were the one who panicked as if you were about to be ravished by a hundred Suigetsus. What? Never hugged a guy before?"

I blushed furiously at his comment. It's not my fault that I'm so sweet and innocent. Okay, so maybe the sweet part is a lie, but really, I'm as pure as an eighteen-year old can be.

"…Well, no." I answered (murmured, really) in all honesty.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks causing me to collide with his back and lose my balance as I mimicked his sudden halt. He quickly grasped me by the arm before any more damages could be done to my currently fragile state, and I literally breathed out a sigh of relief at that. When he looked at me though, it was as if I magically grew a unicorn horn.

"What?" I demanded. Was it so unusual to not have hugged a guy before?

"Hn. I don't believe you."

"I'm serious, you moron! Ow." I recoiled, regretting shouting when my head throbbed painfully again.

"That's what you get for lying." He grunted as he started walking again. We were about to go down the stairs. The whole house was quiet since it was six in the morning, and you don't expect someone to be awake at six on a weekend.

"Is it so unbelievable?" I asked, feeling a dab of warmth on my cheeks.

"Well, you're friends with Ino." He said a-matter-of-factly as if that was an enough explanation for him to allege my experience with guys.

"That doesn't make us the same person, dimwit. Hey! You didn't want to be judged and now you're the one doing the judging. Hypocrite bastard."

"I'm merely stating an observation."

"I hate to break it to ya, Mr. Smartass, but your observation is flawed."

"And I suppose you can make a better one?" I wrinkled my nose at his snide remark. I thought I'd been forgiven for last night!

"I said I was sorry!"

"And being sorry involves yelling at the person you're apologizing to."

"You're such a sensitive ding-a-ling."

"And you're an obnoxious loud-mouth."

"Really? It's early in the morning and you two are already in each other's faces?"

The ding-a-ling and I both turned to the owner of the sarcastic comment, and came face to face with Kiba who held a water bottle in his hand while leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Don't you think it's way too early for a lovers' quarrel?" he added with a toothy (I'd say canined, but that's not a word) grin.

"Don't you think it's a way too dangerous to be getting on your coach's bad side, Inuzuka?" I bit back with a glare. I've been glaring a lot lately, oh how they stress me out.

"Geez, coach. Chill." He said holding his hands up defensively. "But speaking of lovers' quarrel, have you or haven't you guys made up yet? 'Cause seriously, I can't tell the difference."

"Hn. Scoot, dog boy." Sasuke said, maneuvering to the fridge. He opened the freezer and gathered some ice in a Ziploc bag.

"I'm taking the 'hn' as a yes." Kiba replied with a sneer. "What's the ice bag for?" he inquired after seeing Sasuke's hands with it.

"Well, you see, our little pinky here likes to make out with the floor every now and then." Sasuke answered, sarcasm dripping in his tone. I had to roll my eyes. He thinks he's soooo witty.

"Damn, captain. So you're telling me the floor got more action than you did?"

It was Sasuke's turn to glare at Kiba, and I had to snort. Until I realized what he meant so I joined Sasuke's glaring.

"Shut up or you'll be the one needing this ice pack." The raven-haired man threatened.

"Love you, too, Cap." Kiba grinned as he stood straight from the counter. "I'd love to tease you both some more, but it's best that I leave you and coach here to your peace." He then threw the empty bottle to the trash bin near the sink. But before he could leave the kitchen, I remembered something I had to ask him.

"Hey, Kiba." I called on him, making him stop in his tracks.

"Yo, coach." He turned.

"I have to ask you something."

"Sure, Saku-chan. Fire it up." He said as he leaned on the table. I can see Sasuke watching us from the corner of his eye while he was wrapping the ice bag in a white towel.

"How much do you like Ino?" I started.

For a minute, he seems to be taken aback by my question. I know Kiba has a reputation that's not far from Ino's – that I'm pretty sure he's aware of, too. Basketball is not the only thing he plays. After all, being an athlete has many perks. But I needed to make sure that they're on the same page. This is kinda cheesy, but I care about them both. And if they're set on doing this, they better _both _befooling around or _both _taking each other seriously.

"I think," he begins with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I think that we both deserve a shot at something serious, Saku-chan. But right now, we're new at this kind of thing. I know I'm not very good at this 'relationship' they speak of, but I'll try for her. Don't worry, I'll take those laps any day if I don't keep my end of the bargain." He gave me a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his head, and I had to smile. I knew I saw something in this puppy's eyes.

"So, uh, I'll see you later, Saku-chan, Sasuke."

Feeling the awkwardness sinking, he broke into a sprint and was out of my sight in mere seconds.

"Ow!" I cringed in shock as my head came in contact with something cold. Realizing it was the cruel bastard, I seethed "Could you be any gentler?"

"You were smiling like an idiot." He pointed out.

"At least I know how to smile!"

"And I don't?"

Suddenly, a memory of his gorgeous smile from last night invaded my thoughts and made my cheeks burn.

"Just hand me that stupid ice pack." I said as I tried to reach for it. But he pulled away before I can get my hands near it.

"You can't even see where you're hurt. Quit being stubborn and let me do it."

I looked up at him, surprised at how he was acting. There he was again, all strange, and nice, and warm. Maybe guys really do have PMS, too. Or maybe it's just Sasuke.

When I was staring too long, he turned his head away and scowled. Well, there goes Lord Scowlfard again.

"Didn't you want to be friends?" he asked a bit coldly, but with a hint of familiarity that warmed my insides nonetheless.

"Oh, right." I snapped out of my gaze and beamed at him.

"Quit smiling."

"Quit scowling."

And as we kept on bickering, he tended to my bruised pink head. Who would've thought that Sasuke Uchiha has the capacity to be gentle?

"Sasuke,"

"You just won't stop talking."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, but continued on anyway.

"What do you think the guys are planning for tonight's party?"

"Hn. I don't think I want to know."

* * *

It's almost 12 midnight and this party is a blast! Okay, so maybe it's a little more chaotic than planned, but damn well am I enjoying it. Ino, Kiba and Naruto called on some of our schoolmates to join in on the fun, so the house was used to its fullest accommodation capacity. Of course, Suigetsu doesn't mind. At least, I _think _he doesn't mind considering he's swimming in blue and purple laser lights while chugging down some booze. The others were also having the time of their lives. The guys were all drinking; the girls were chatting, some flirting here and there, some dancing, and a whole lot of carousing.

I smiled at the scene behind me, feeling a little ecstatic as well. I'm not a heavy drinker, really. In fact, all I'm holding is a glass of white wine as I sat with Tenten on the back porch. We were somewhat away from the loud blaring of music inside the beach house. We needed a bit of a break since we've been dancing our heads off for hours now. It wasn't really quiet, but the scene we were facing made up for that.

"I know it's stupid, and you'd probably hate me for it, but I kinda think he's a good catch, you know?" Tenten recited. We were talking about the Hyuga genius and I think Tenten has the hots for him. They've been spending quite some time together, and it's getting suspicious. For me, anyway, since I know Tenten and she doesn't just go around spending time with guys she doesn't like.

"I don't think it's stupid." I responded as I drank the sparkling sweet liquid. "In fact, I think you guys are good together. He seems… _himself _when he's with you_. _You're the only girl – besides me, but I don't count since I'm his coach – that he's actually taking his precious time talking to."

Tenten gave out a snort and I had to look at her peculiarly. "What? It's true, you know."

She waved her hand, "I know, Sakura. I _feel _that. I'm not dense. It's just funny how you could say that to me while being oblivious that you're in the same situation." She answered thoughtfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And since when are you an expert in relationships, Man-hater?" I retorted.

"Uh huh, sure you don't. And whatever, Coach Pinky."

"Hey guys! What are you doing out here? The party's inside! Let's not be sentimental chicks at the moment, yeah?" Ino burst out from the glass doors and you could practically see the word 'drunk' radiating from her breaths and giggles.

Tenten gave me a smile and I rolled my eyes as we both stood up and followed the blonde inside.

* * *

We were immediately bathed in earsplitting music, cold lights, and the smell of perfumes mixed with sweat and different types of alcohol. It was a riot in here – your typical college night out. Both Tenten and Ino dragged my butt in the dance floor and we swayed to the beat. I was giggling like an idiot as I let myself get lost in all the partying. It felt amazing to be relieved of stress even for just a short while.

And then I saw my team. Some of the guys were dancing with random girls while some were drinking their asses off with Hinata and Temari in the corner. They gave a 'woot woot' when they saw us, and we laughed some more at their cheering. A tipsy Ino left Tenten and me to drag a smirking Kiba to the dance floor. I smiled at them, remembering my conversation with the Vet-to-be this morning.

"In a weird, unnerving way, they fit together perfectly, ne?" Tenten shouted above the ear-piercing music, also eyeing the two lovers. I had to roll my eyes at her cheesy comment though which earned me a playful smack on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed. "They do. Just like you and Neji." I grinned evilly at her while she blushed furiously.

"Oh, is that how you want to play, Pinky?" she said before leaving me on the dance floor as she motioned for the table that the guys were in. My eyes widened when I saw her take a bored Sasuke by the arm, and hauled him to the direction I was in. The force caused him to knock slightly into me and I almost lost my balance if it wasn't for the arm that immediately wrapped around my waist, steadying me.

This is where it got awkward. We both stood there uncomfortably as of trying to comprehend each other's existence. Wow, he really is handsome. I'd die before I'd say that aloud, but shucks. His features were practically carved by Kami-sama himself. A sexy jaw line that crawls up to magnificent cheekbones; pale skin that intensifies long dark eyelashes curtaining even darker eyes, and man, don't even get me started with his nose and lips. I have got to stop my ogling any minute now.

My emerald eyes clashed with his midnight orbs, and I swear I could drown in them forever. We were somehow in a slow dance position which was out of place with Kesha's Die Young piercing in the background. He was the one to turn away while clearing his throat. "You alright?"

I snapped out of my daze, nodded and gave a shy smile. "Sorry about Tenten."

He fidgeted ever so slightly before he turned to me again.

"Wanna get out of here?" he said, almost inaudibly and I gave an incredulous look.

"What?" I asked despite myself.

"Hn."

I laughed. Typical Sasuke. I took his wrist and dragged him away from the crowed of dancing drunken teenagers. "Let's go."

We went to where Tenten and I were first situated. The cool breeze felt amazing when it touched my sweat-glistening skin. I closed my eyes, basking in the moment.

"Oh, this feels great." I breathed, and he only grunted in response. So okay, at least he's responding.

"Sasuke-kun!" the loud irritating squeal caused me to flutter my eyelids open, and I had to make a face. Apparently, we're not alone.

I heard Sasuke groan a little when a giggling stout ginger clasped her arms around his. His perfect features creased into a frown at the sudden invasion of his personal space, and I was trying to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape my lips.

"Oh my gosh, Sienna! Let go, his girlfriend's there!" a skinny purple-haired girl whispered (it was too loud to be a whisper, but I don't think she noticed) to said girl while giving me a nervous glance.

"To hell with her, Tsukuya! You're mine, right Sasuke-kun?" she looked up expectantly at the guy she was so desperately clinging onto. Man, her cleavage was spilling out from her low cut shirt and into Sasuke's arm which only made his disgusted face scrunch up some more.

I snorted, unable to hold my laughter, at the scene and Sasuke glowered at me. I gave him a look of false sympathy as I mocked the ginger, "Right, Sasuke-kun?" I said, imitating her high-pitched screech.

Sasuke, then, smirked and surprised me when he detached – in a not so gentle way – the ginger and took my hand in his, entwining our fingers. He buried his face in my hair and whispered, "In everybody's eyes, _I'm yours_."

That statement seemed to have drained blood from every part of my body to concentrate it all from my neck to the top of my head. This put my hair color to shame. What the hell?

However, my little facial hemorrhage didn't go unnoticed by the two girls and they gave us intriguing looks, curious to what the King 7 said that caused me to be so flustered.

"Leave." Said King 7, then, radiated such deadly aura that the girls stuttered out the compliance.

When I got over my shock, I turned to him fuming. "You still haven't taken it back?! I can't believe you!" I said as I shoved him, making him step back just a little. Damn him and his strong six-foot-four built.

He then grabbed my arm and pulled me close in a tight hug. Again, what the hell?! But more importantly, why am I feeling hotter?!

"Don't push me back. They'd think we're fighting." He murmured gently, but with a slight growl with his nose in my hair, and the vibrations of his voice radiating through every fiber of my being. I had to suppress a shudder.

"We _are _fighting, you wuss!" I seethed.

"Calm down and I'll let you go."

"Make me!"

"Alright." And with that, he brought his left arm on the back of my knees, with his right arm still cradling my neck. He was carrying me bridal style!

"Uchiha! Put me down, you idiotic ball-less son of a bi –"

"Such fine words from a young lady, ne?"

I was about to bite an insult back when I heard the sound of the waves crashing to the shore, and I know I paled. "No. No, Sasuke! Don't you fucking dare!"

He smirked at me, and I almost lost all sense of reason when he planted a chaste kiss on my not-so-large-as-everyone-put-it forehead. "Scrub all those nasty words with seawater, Coach."

Oh he put me down, alright – down on the surprisingly warm water that splashed rather loudly!

I bobbed my head out and took a gulp or air while struggling to stand up. "You are dead meat, Uchiha! Dead meat!" I shouted at practically no one. Now, where did he go?!

I wasn't even halfway up when I was pulled back again into the embrace of the waves.

"Ah!" I screamed in shock, and there was a chuckle from behind me.

"Loosen up, Pinky. It's me."

"So, you decided to join me in my little swim. How thoughtful." I commented sardonically while turning around only to earn a smirk from the guy floating in front of me.

"I can't take it back." He asked in all his wet amused glory.

"And why the hell not?!" I on the other hand probably looked like a squid.

"Because I'm a self-centered bastard." He smirked.

"Damn well, you are! Well, then, tell 'em I broke up with you!"

"Nobody breaks up with me, Haruno."

"I may have underestimated the size of your ego." I glowered. "Fine, then tell them _you _broke up with me. That better?"

"And risk having those hyena's on my tail again? Not a chance."

"Ugh! Then get someone else to do it!"

"I don't want someone else."

That stopped me, and I wish the dark waters hid my flushed face.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" he asked, giving a half smile that almost – _almost _– took my breath away.

"T-That, that… Whatever!" a husky chuckle escaped his lips at my response, and wow what a great way to embarrass myself.

"Come on, what do you got to lose?" he asked, causing me to turn my head back in his direction.

"Do you want a thousand laps for all of your training days, Uchiha?" I threatened.

"Oh, it'll be worth it, Coach."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He heaved a heavy sigh. "You just told me you wanted to be friends and yet you won't do this tiny favor I ask of you? Some friend, Saki."

Okay, so I literally lost it with the nickname. But he doesn't need to know that.

"FINE!" I huffed, crossing my arms. And he gave me the second Sasuke Uchiha smile the world has ever known.

"I'd better get 24/7 security from those rabid fangirls of yours." I muttered.

I can tell that he was trying not to roll his eyes at my statement. "Being my girlfriend has its advantages, Haruno."

I tried (failingly) not to blush at the word 'girlfriend'. It's not real, Sakura. Get your shit together, girl! C'mon, you don't even like each other. Right?

I don't like Sasuke. I can't like Sasuke. Screw him and all his charming ways that's slowly creeping up on my hea – no, dammit, Sakura.

"The dating's only for show, Uchiha." I tried my best not to stutter this time.

He only gave a smirk before he pulled me into the ocean once more.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

I'll be putting some new characters (wink, wink) into the next chapter! This is really all spontaneity so I hope I don't disappoint you with how I'm writing. Also, I'd like it better if you put your story suggestions in my inbox instead of in the reviews. I may not always consider it, but it might trigger an idea that'll ignite the whole story.

Reviews are much appreciated, still. ^_^

And, to make up for the delay, here's a mini preview of the next chapter.

"_What, no hugs?" there, standing in front of me in all his glory and asking for a hug was the mysterious red-headed ghost of my past._

Happy holidays!

xx


	10. Explanations

A/N: Surprise! I owe you guys this update because of the previous chapter's delay. So, ta-da!

**Disclaimer: **We all know the bloody truth.

* * *

**Explanations**

"Oh no. Shit! Oh, hell no!"

"What is it now, Pig?" I sighed, quite annoyed with the blonde being so loud early in the morning. We were walking down the halls of KUniv. At least, _I _was walking. Barbie here was scrambling at her feet whilst digging ferociously in her bag. It's been a week since we came back from the beach paradise, and also a week before the dreadful finals examination. It's that time when your vicious blood-thirsty professors give you a multitude of papers, countless quizzes, a truck of research assignments, and some mental breakdowns here and there before you're set off to the end of the semester's one-month break. Truly, not a time anyone would love to be in.

"I fuckin' left my Science paper that's due today! I can't take consultation without that, and I _am_ in desperate need of consultation!"

"You're failing again?"

"Cut me some slack, Forehead! Kurenai-sensei maybe pretty and kind – I'll give her that, but she's one hell of monster in class! Not even half of the class would pass! And I'd rather not be on that fraction, thank you."

"At least you don't have Orochimaru for Chemistry." I countered. "I mean, honestly, he spends half of our class ogling Sasuke, obviously wanting his body more than his fangirls do." Ino stopped at what I said, and we both gave a shudder.

"You're probably right. That snake-pedophile's downright awful. But I still need that paper!"

"Don't you have it saved in a flash-drive or something? It _is _printed, right?" that seemed to stop the blonde from another rampage as realization dawned on her.

"Oh… BAKA INO!" she screamed, scolding herself before rummaging through her purple Gucci handbag again.

"Wow, and you complain about failing when you don't even have common sense to begin with." I gave her a sickly sweet smile, and she whacked me right in the head – the head that was just recently bruised the week before.

"Well, _ow_! What a way to thank people who help you pass Biology!" I glared at her as she waved her USB drive triumphantly.

"_Thank you_, Sak, but I really don't have time for your whining. I have a paper due. Later!"

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath, but the blonde heard it and she giggled before shouting a 'Love you, too, Sak!'

Sighing, I tried to accept the fact that I'm best friends with a loud violent banshee as I turned right to the now deserted hall where my locker was.

Great, I'm gonna be late.

Spinning in my combination, I took out a notebook and a pen, substituting my phone inside. Yes, I'm Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes, and if you believe what I just said, you're an easily manipulated ignorant corn because really I'm only doing this to prevent any distractions that will surely make me fail my finals. Normally, I keep my phone every time in case of emergencies, but what's an emergency when your next class is taught by a terror professor who would throw a fit if you as much as blink your eyes away from him?

"I can't wait to get this over with." I muttered dejectedly to practically no one, slamming my locker shut. And since I wasn't expecting a reply, the familiar baritone voice startled the living daylights out of me.

"Still not a morning person, I see. Some things never change, ne Kura?" when I got over my shock, the voice registered and I suppressed a mouth-tearing smile, and a scream, respectively. I straightened up from picking up my backpack to find that I did recognize the voice correctly.

And I did what any person would do if they saw a serial killer.

I called 911.

Just kidding. I mean, come on, you fell for that? But seriously, people in horror movies should just muster up the common sense that they can't handle serial killers, even if they were hot ones.

No, seriously now, he's not a serial killer. But he's definitely hot. No, wait a minute. What was I saying? Oh, yeah.

I stared at him – or more like gawked at him like a total idiot.

"What, no hugs?" There, standing in front of me in all his glory and asking for a hug was the enigmatic red-headed ghost of my past.

If my memory serves me right, I did mention Temari having moved to Konoha with her two brothers. But I didn't say they lived together. They rarely attended the same school for security reasons, but we did see them quite often in the past. The Sabaku patriarch was practically royalty in their hometown, which is one of the reasons they're staying here in Konoha.

I didn't bother to elaborate what they – or this certain someone – mean to me because, well, just because. Seeing him with that spine-tingling charisma he brought was like Ino's whacking, only ten times stronger and less annoying.

I smiled. It was the only thing I could muster at the moment. "Panda-kun."

He rolled his eyes at the childish nickname, but quickly turned smug when I tackled him in a hug. He smells like beach sand, and early summer. This seemed to have caught him off guard since he knows of my experience – or lack thereof – with guys. Honestly, I surprised myself, too, but you can't blame me. I, uh, I'm attached to this person. Yeah, let's put it that way.

Despite his shock from my actions, I felt him wrap his arms – whoa, someone's been working out – around my waist as he placed his chin on top of my head, breathing in my hair. And as much as I love this sentimental moment, I wish I didn't smell like dried seaweed.

But also, I need some payback.

So I thwacked him with the notebook in my hands.

"Where. *thwack* The. *thwack* Hell. *thwack* Were . *thwack* You?!" I huffed exasperatedly, continuously giving him a piece of my mind.

Here's a short history: We've been close friends since Temari introduced us to each other, and that was in middle school when they first got here in Konoha. He was the youngest among the Sabaku siblings, the same age as Hinata, Ino, and me. Tenten and Temari were sort of our seniors, but what the heck, we're friends. Who cares about who's older than who? We're not 40 to be that age-conscious. Anyway, he wasn't the most… welcoming person, but with my incessant pestering, he finally cracked and we became friends. You could say I'm his only friend of the opposite sex, and that's only because of basketball. The other girls, well, he'd learn to be comfortable around them only recently – now _that's_ because of yours truly. We became confidants of one another. He's like a big brother to me, but not really because some time in between, I kind of um, sort of uh, had a tinsy winsy crush on him. No, he never knew, and no, I don't think he would've reciprocated it had he found out.

The last time I saw him and Kankuro-nii was in the end of middle-school. Their dad was going on another business trip, and had required them to come with him, saying they'll need to be acquainted with people if they'd be taking over their company in the future.

* * *

"_Don't cry, Kura-chan. I won't take long." The red-headed boy gave me his most sincere smile. _

"_That's what you said the last time, Panda-kun." I sniffled and tried to glare while clutching on the taller boy's shirt._

"_It really can't be helped, Kura. But I promise that I'll come back. And I'd treat you lots of dangos and those fruit thingies you like."_

"_You better!" I said, finally having the strength to blink stray tears away and glare._

_He chuckled. "Don't you change, Kura." he gave that crooked smile once more._

"_Gaara-chan. Tou-san says that it's time for you to go." Temari bobbed her head from the door, and walked to us._

"_Don't worry, Sakura. I'll be staying here in Konoha. We'd still attend high school and college together!" the older girl exclaimed. And I gave her a smile. "Hai!"_

"_I'll be going now. Take care of Kura, Temari-nee! I'll be back in no time!" There was promise in every word._

* * *

"Don't be mean, Kura. I've got jetlag!" he said in between thwacks.

"Jetlag my ass! You hid that face of yours for what? Five years?! I hate you!"

He quickly grasped both of my wrists in his relatively larger hands as he stopped me from whacking the last of his sanity.

"You know, that's not true." I want to smack that adorable face of his.

"What? You hiding yourself for five years?"

"No." he stated, looking at me straight in the eye. "You hating me."

His statement made me stop myself from squirming my way out of his gentle death grip (what, I like a good oxymoron). I sighed, fighting the tears that were threatening to escape – my next class forgotten. I was late anyway.

"I'm sorry, Kura." He murmured when I looked away.

"It's not your fault." I spoke softly, regaining my level-headedness. I looked at him again. "But seriously, where were you?"

"You know how dad is." He said, raking his hands through his unruly burgundy hair. "It practically took me five years to convince him to let me stay here with Temari-nee." He seemed to be utterly frustrated, and I felt guilt rising up in my stomach. It really isn't his fault.

"Don't give me that excuse, Ron Weasley." I said playfully, trying to make up for my inhumane whacking, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not a _ginger _and you know it, Kura."

"Yeah, okay. Deny thy blood."

"What are you even saying?" by this time, we were both laughing. "Hey, wanna play ball?" he suggested out of the blue.

"You're kidding, right?" I stated, quite disbelievingly. "I have classes today, and finals are coming! You're not even supposed to be here."

"Harsh. But please. You're not one to get something lower than an A. Besides, didn't you miss me, Kura-chan?" he gave me that puppy-look that he knows I can't resist.

"Damn, Panda-kun. You'd definitely pass for a girl." I teased and his puppy-eyes turned into a lighthearted glare as he took me by the shoulders and messed up my hair.

"Expect me not to go easy on you this time." I looked up and saw him looking down at me with a smirk.

"When did you ever?" I retaliated as we both laughed and headed to the gym, his arms still around my shoulders, and mine around his torso.

And man, did I _pray _that I got over my little infatuation towards him.

* * *

[A/N: I'm sorry to interrupt your reading, but I guess from this part of the chapter onwards, I'd be writing in the third person, all knowing point of view. I really didn't want to shift point of views because somehow, it's not very – and I quote – "professional", but I can't help it. I was planning to write on it to begin with, but meh. So, um, yeah. On with the story!]

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" growled a very annoyed angst-ridden emotionally constipated raven-haired teen.

"I tried calling her, but she won't answer. She didn't show up for Calculus either." The for-once-lost-in-thought blonde declared, worried about her best friend.

"O-Or Literature," added an anxious pearl-eyed heiress.

Currently, the gang was on a hunt for a certain pink-haired coach that apparently skipped all her classes and weren't answering calls. And Captain Scowlfard is not the slightest bit happy about it. Even though the finals were coming, the games were still ongoing, therefore, training follows. He knows very well that Sakura was aware of this, and her friends appearing outside the training pavilion with the team was proof that she told them as well. So why in Kami's name is she the one who's not here?!

"She's really pushing it. I swear if that damn annoying woman got herself into trouble, I'll personally lock her up in her basement." Sasuke once again growled as he sat impatiently. You could say that this was his way of, um, worrying.

"Geez, man. Calm down. I'm sure she's alright. I mean, really. If Saku-chan can handle us, _Konoha 11_, then she can handle much weaker men. And _surely _she's not one to _elope_ with said men." His blond best friend nervously tried to reason with him, but only caused the raven more reason to want to strangle him with a wrench.

"What did you just say… Dobe?" King 7 started slowly, threatening the Kyubi 10 if he dares to continue his train of thought.

"Uh, did I just say that? No, that's definitely not what I meant. Of course, Saku-chan wouldn't get herself into _that _kind of trouble. Nope. Absolutely not."

"Hn." The Uchiha could only grunt at his best friend's words. He regained his brooding composure, but lost the tiniest bit of patience left in him when Ino angrily shut her phone muttering about shaving some pink hair off. "Ah, fuck. Let's just get this training done. Team!" He gestured his head towards the entrance, and they entered hesitantly following the orders of their captain.

"I really like Saku-chan, now. Look at what she's doing to Sasuke. He can barely gather his wits!" Suigetsu snickered, and Neji beside him gave a smirk in response. "You might want to keep that to yourself for now, Shark Boy." He said, eyeing his former rival for the position of captain who was walking rather furiously in front of them.

"Yeah, Neji's right, Baka. As much as we _love _Sasuke-teme losing his temper, we wouldn't want him lashing out on us, you know, with all that tension from pent-up sexual frustration." Naruto came up behind them with his hands behind his head. Some of the team members who heard the little exchange snickered, causing the current topic of their conversation to look back on them with an icy glare. Noticing the look being given to them, they looked away from each other and feigned innocence. Even the Hyuga didn't want to deal with an enraged Uchiha.

However, the ambiance became even colder when they reached their destination. Sasuke stopped in front of the entryway with his glare so deadly, it almost made the poor doors melt right then and there. _Someone_ was inside the gym, and that someone's voice was all too familiar. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in recognition, and they widened a bit at the second much deeper voice that couldn't belong to another female that came after. Now, _that _he didn't recognize.

Naruto and the gang heard it, too, and didn't miss the sudden dark aura that engulfed the mighty Sharingan wielder who had his eyes slanted into slits once more. "Uh, teme, I think I forgot my kicks in my locker. Can you –" before the blonde could finish his statement and possibly stop the wrath of his best friend, another girlish squeal erupted from inside the double doors, and that did it. "Shit."

Sasuke banged the doors open, almost throwing them out of their hinges, disquieting the whole of the pavilion, and possibly the whole of Konoha University.

"What the hell?!" he shouted when his fuming obsidian eyes met startled emerald ones. The shock from the latter however, melted and was quickly replaced by anger that could match the ones held by the former. "I could ask you the same thing." She spat. Despite agreeing to be friends, Sakura and Sasuke just couldn't let their bickering go. Fights always resounded whenever they were in the same room, and it had somehow become a normal thing for the whole gang. They also found out about how they were a couple for show. Sasuke became a hotspot for teasing, but at least the amount of fangirls that were after him was reduced to half. They act rather awkwardly _civil_ – because they both don't know how to be publicly sweet – when in the spotlight, but they'd argue and throw insults at each other every now and then when the acting's done. It was they're way of, say, bonding.

Black eyes only darkened when the pinkette's company came closer to her, apparently asking what was going on. She gave him a reassuring smile as if saying that she'd handle this.

"Never thought Naruto would be right about you eloping, Princess." He broke the silence humorlessly when he regained his calm. He moved to close the distance between them when the 'unwanted' presence beside her spoke. "Hey man, what's your deal?" he was serious, and fairly unmoved by the glare that was fixated on him after his statement.

"Stay out of this." The Uchiha said coldly.

Gaara matched his glare with one of his own and it soon became a contest. The rest of the gang could only watch at how things will unfold. Some were downright amused, some scared beyond their mind. _No one _has dared challenge the Uchiha – well, except Hyuga Neji, but even he didn't go to this level. Besides, that was about sports. This was personal, and everyone knew it except the rosette who obliviously stood in between the two.

"Okay, cut it out, both of you." Everyone could only sweatdrop at the lack of apprehension in her tone. It seems that she was the only one who could stay this calm in the likes of the matter at hand. Well, now you can't blame Sasuke for being unusually himself around her. This girl was the biggest mystery he's come across – as much as he didn't want to admit that.

The raven haired prodigy broke the intense glaring match to give the girl in between a surprisingly blank look. "You. Me. Out. Now." He uttered each word with so much venom that Sakura almost buckled her knees. The Uchiha turned around to his team, "Start the drill." He commanded and they knew better not to defy his orders.

"Gaara! When did you arrive?" Ino squealed trying to distract the male, so he won't interfere with the two. She gave the redhead a hug that he uncomfortably returned. The guys started the drills while the girls huddled around their long-time friend. The unlikely couple conversely walked away from the crowd and outside the gym.

Sakura, having realized _finally _why the stick up Sasuke's rear was especially higher today, followed obediently while trying to come up with a good excuse. They walked shortly, and when Sasuke was satisfied with the privacy they'd get at this distance, he faced her.

"Well?" Sasuke demanded as he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms boyishly.

"…I forgot?" _Great escape, smarty. As if he'll let you get away with that._

Sasuke raked his right hand through his hair. "Might want to explain why you aren't picking up, at least?"

This seems to have caught Sakura off guard. Sure they were friends now, but Sasuke was still an emotionally constipated persona of hotness. He's never shown concern before.

"You were calling? Were you… worried?" confusion was evident on the pinkette's features.

"Hn."

"Oh, my gosh. You were!" Sakura wanted to jump. Okay, so maybe she shouldn't have gotten mad at Sasuke a while ago. But it was his fault for being irrationally angry in the first place.

"Stop changing the subject and answer the damn question, woman. You know very well, that we have training and we need a coach."

"Oh." Her mood dropped. Of course, that's the reason. But wait, why does it even matter if that's the _only _reason?

_Shut up, girly emotional hormones._

"I left my phone in my locker." She started in her best attempt to keep her voice monotone. "I usually take it with me, but I had Calculus next. And you know how Ranmaru-sensei is."

"But you _weren't _in Calculus. Try again, Pinky."

"That's 'cause I'm not yet done explaining, you baka! Okay, so left my phone and that's when he –" she pointed inside the gym. "– came. He's my –"

"So it's that redhead's fault?" he cut in impatiently.

"No! He's just, well, I haven't seen him in a long time and he asked me to play, and why am I even telling this part to you?!"

"Hn. Whatever." He started to walk away when she grasped his jersey.

"Can you just be human for once and admit that you're worried!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. Her face was flushed – with anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"You flatter yourself too much." He said blankly, and tried to avert his gaze. What the hell?! He was feeling uncomfortable, and it's stupid.

"Fine. Go choke on that humongous pride of yours." She was the one who started walking away now. She heard light footsteps and found him catching up. She glared, rolled her eyes, but kept in pace with the amused guy beside her. They entered the gym again, and everyone stared.

Noting the stares, they both glowered and said at the same time, "What?!" That seem to have snapped the gawking teenagers out of their daze and return to their business.

"Are you alright, Kura?" Gaara asked when she approached him and the girls on the bleachers.

"Yeah. This kind of thing normally happens." She smiled warmly. "I'll return to you guys a bit. Ino and the rest should keep you company." I gave Ino a look and she nodded her head.

The rosette coach walked into the court and surveyed her team. They were done with the usual drills, so now it's time for a practice game.

"Alrighty, boys. Team up with the same members as last training if you may." She stated when they were huddled with her in between.

"Saki," Sasuke spoke and light pink tinted the only girl's cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by the guys, though, and they all gave a smirk and a half-smile – even Sasuke. "We need to re-group."

"You just did that last training, and we need a second record for that." I stated as business-like as I could manage.

"Yeah, but that wasn't a very effective grouping." He argued.

"It was one time. How can you be so sure?" Both their voices were getting louder, and only one thought ran in everybody's head.

_Here we go again._

"I'm sure because I was in the court playing." He stated too calmly for the hot-tempered pinkette's taste.

"Well, I was watching you play and I say be in that group again." She greeted her teeth, a sign that she was definitely losing her temper.

"Did you see how awful it is?"

"Give it a chance!"

"It's not effective. I'm team captain, where's my say in this?"

"Dude, I am your coach and you will do what I say!"

"You don't call your boyfriend '_dude_', Saki."

"I'll call my boyfriend whatever the hell I want to call him!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hn." A triumphant smirk resided on the Uchiha's face as the place was surrounded by an amusing silence.

Well, that was a different turn of events. You could say that everyone had that gaping look on their faces at what just came out of the pink-head's mouth.

"They're… dating?" Gaara couldn't help but whisper his inquiry to the now beaming blonde beside him.

Now Sakura, Sakura dear had a lot more to explain today.

* * *

A/N: I seriously can't guarantee you a fast update because our internet's not yet fixed and I am really aiming for a kill now. UGH. I had to go to my cousin's to make this update, and e-mail a certain essay to my Government Constitution professor that's due tomorrow. Yes, we have homework on a holiday. Can you imagine me jumping for joy in my entire sarcastic splendor?

And it all had to happen during vacation. T_T

Bear with me. No, really.

xx


End file.
